Until Dawn Prompts
by CyanoticNightmare
Summary: This is going to be a collection of short prompts that I receive on Tumblr for Until Dawn. Each chapter will have different couplings/Characters/ and themes! I hope this works out and if you want to send me in more that'd be amazing, just send them in on here or on my Tumblr; WhatisthiswhydoIloveit' . Warnings will be included before every chapter!
1. Cherry Bomb Soda (Chris x Josh)

**Chapter 1- Cherry Bomb Soda!**

 **Based off of the prompt by MTblackwood on Tumblr: 'Josh and Chris at a roller skating rink trying to be lowkey and enjoy cheap pizza and fountain sodas and horrible top 20s music'**

 **I may of *cough* altered it a bit.**

* * *

 **Words: 783**

 **Couple(s): Climbing Class, Daring Duo (Mentioned)**

 **Alternate Universe- No Prank/Everyone is Alive**

 **Warnings: Cute Smol and Tol boys being boys, cutie pies, rly nothing bad in here**

* * *

 **Cherry Bomb Soda-**

Chris sighed as he looked over the crowd, really not wanting to be here but low and behold, Josh Fucking Washington dragged him here, and how could he say no to the darker skinned boy. His eyes were glimmering with glee when he spoke about this new cool 'Hangout' that apparently a bunch of teenagers have been going to.

As soon as we stepped in I instantly regretted it, Josh whooped loudly, alerting to every minor there that we had arrived and jumped right in line to get their roller blades. I didn't show fear much. . .okay, that's probably a total lie. But! Roller-blading terrified the shit out of me.

When we were both younger, Susan Nickels was Roller blading at the old skating rink we use to have in town, and she fell and her Ulna bone literally got stabbed out of her arm, breaking it in two places in the process. I was only 9 years old so it scarred me and I think about it every time Josh even mentions this new place.

Sam and Mike made fun of me when I told them my fear. Well, Sam not so much. Mike, definitely. He didn't let me live it down for ages. Sam comforted me and told me it was a perfectly normal fear.

But now, looking around and seeing teenagers everywhere having fun on their skates and dancing to the terrible music that filled the modernized 50s look alike blasting terrible top 20s music (Omfg if I hear Cheerleader one more time-), I realized that I was seriously getting too old for all of this and probably shouldn't even try.

"Hey Cochise! Are you ready for this?" Josh said excitedly as he handed me roller blades that were my size. I took a shaky breath and nodded, giving him a small smile. He returned it with the biggest grin he could muster. I slowly put mine on while Josh seemed to be rushing, he kept tying the strings too loose in his rush and I took over, stopping his fast paced movements and doing it for him, making him grumble that he was a grown man and could tie his own shoes.

"Obviously not. With how loose they were you'd break your ankles bro." I said, making him become a bit flustered and look away, looking like a pouting child. I rolled my eyes and slowly stood up, trying to get use to being on the roller blades. Josh stood up after me and noticed I was having troubles and grabbed my arms, slowly leading me to the actual arena. He laughed at my attempts to stay upright and wrapped his arms around my waist once we were on the wood flooring.

"Guess it's my time to be the knight in shining armor." He said and I huffed, cheeks a bright red when I noticed the teenagers standing out looking at us. Some of the girls actually had their phones out taking pictures and aw-ing.

What the hell is with teenage girls and gay guys?

"Shut up. I've just never. . .went roller blading before." I mumbled and looked up into Josh's green eyes, making the skinnier and taller of the two of us laugh lightheartedly and hold me closer.

"Guess we'll have to change that then." Josh gave me a small kiss on the nose and let me go, still holding my hands as he began to roll backwards. I managed to tumble a bit and lose my balance, landing on my knees and groaning in defeat, Josh pulled me right back up and smiled as he kissed my cheeks in reassurance.

An hour went by before I was actually good at skating, but was tired. So we took off our skates and sat at a booth, humming in thought on what to order.

"How about a Cherry Bomb Soda? I heard they are pretty good." Josh suggested and I nodded.

"That sounds good. Sure, why the hell not. I am so getting a Hersey's bar before we go though." I said and Josh scoffed.

"Do I look like I'm made of money?" He said, raising an eyebrow and I gave him a 'Bitch, I know you're rich' look and he only laughed and ordered our drinks. "Yeah. Two Cherry Bomb Sodas please!"

Once the drinks got to us we were both laughing so hard at some teenage boys who were tripping over one another and making fools of themselves for. . .who we have no idea. But one of the boys kept helping another one and leaning on one another as they laughed. It was cute really. Josh grabbed his drink and took a huge gulp while I sipped mine.

We both shared a look and grimaced.


	2. I'm So Sorry (Pre-Ashley x Sam)

**Prompt for Anon on Tumblr! 'Ashley can't sleep alone after the canon events that happened and invites Sam over.'**

 **I made this a BIT more angsty than it was originally suppose to be. But hey. That happens.**

* * *

 **Words: 1092**

 **Pairing(s): Pre- Ashley/Sam (The Badass and The Paranoid)**

 **Alternate Universe- Ashley and Sam ONLY survivors**

 **Warning: Pre-Femslash, Angst, Canon Deaths**

* * *

 **I'm So Sorry-**

A broken sob escapes me as I curled up tightly on maroon couch in my favorite pajamas, I tried to hold it in as much as I could but failed miserably. The memories of that night kept flooding in even as I attempted to block them out, not being able to forget it for the life of me.

Ever since Josh's prank I've been having terribly detailed and gruesome nightmares. Nightmares of Jessica being mangled and torn apart as she calls for me down in the trapdoor. I had a terrible feeling in my gut so I refused to open it up, and it's probably my fault she died in the end.

Nightmares of Josh being sawed in half still haunt me even if it wasn't really him being cut in half. The smell was so disgusting and being covered in 'His' blood for the rest of the night was so not hygienic. When he revealed to us later that night that he had been the maniac the entire time I felt so. . . .betrayed? I thought Josh was our friend. I mean. . .we weren't the closest people in the world. But I still thought if him fondly because he made Chris so happy. .

Nightmares of Chris never making it to the door in time breaks me every time I think about it. Watching as that Wendigo just tore his head off as if it was nothing and watching as the head rolled up right to the door, eyes wide and unmoving as he stared up at me, eyes fading to a light gray color. . .I regret that I wasn't able to help him in any way and just stood around being completely useless like I had been all night-

I need someone. Someone to talk to.

The only other living one was Samantha. And I highly doubt she would want to talk to me after everything that had happened.

When she had run out of the lodge and flipped the switch, successfully killing the Wendigos and Mike (She didn't MEAN to, She was just so scared even if she didn't show it.) She had looked so broken as she laid in the snow, staring up in horror at what she had just done and I tried to crawl over to her to comfort her but she just stared at me blankly, helping herself up.

Remembering.

Remembering what we had done to Emily.

I couldn't help it. I had urged Mike to just shoot Emily because she had been bitten by one of those things. And I believed that a bite could be a possible monster changing thing. . . I don't know what I was thinking. But I was wrong.

So so very wrong.

Once the helicopters picked us up Sam just seemed to distance herself from me. When they interviewed me I was a bit hysterical and I really don't remember much.

They found Matt down in the mines. He had been impaled on a hook apparently, drowned on his own blood. Jessica was found with no jaw. Naked as well. We never heard back about Josh. Only that they had lost a few men down there.

After all of that I got sent home, my parents took me out of my college classes for a month and It's now been 2 weeks. I have no idea where Sam is or what she's doing or even if she'd want to see me. . .I look over nervously at my cellphone, wiping at my face as I tried ti build up my confidence. I sighed shakily and grabbed the phone, clicking on her cintact and setting it in speaker phone and sitting it down.

Ring. . . . .

Ring. . . . .

Ring. . . . .

"Hello?" I heard a voice on the end say and my eyes widened, surprised she had even picked up, "Ashley? Are you there?" Sam asked incredulously on the other end and I quickly picked up the phone and sighed.

"Sam! Oh my god I am so happy that you picked up! I-" I choked up. Not managing to say any more.

"Ashley? What do you need? Do you want me to come over?" Sam asked, sounding worried which made my insides feel strange, like small butterflies were dancing around inside. I made a sound that sounded similar to yes, "I'll be there in 10 minutes. Just stay calm, okay?" Sam said, voice soft and comforting. I mumbled a yes and heard the line go dead. I sat the phone down and shakily smiled as I got up, realizing that I looked like complete crap from all of this wallowing and rushed to at least brush my hair down and try to make my face look less puffy from all of my crying.

I heard the doorbell ring and gulped, moving through my small apartment to the door, looking through the keyhole I could see Sam standing there, hair done up in a messy bun like always and wearing yoga pants and a hoodie. She had a bag of food. . . Vegetarian? I opened the door and gave her a smile, she returned it and stepped in. I shut the door once she was in and heard her sitting the bag on my coffee table. I turned to her and met face to face with her. She grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Ashley. . . .so sorry. I shouldn't have distanced myself from you so much. We both need someone to take solace in. . . .I tried to forget it, I did. But there is no way I could get closure that way." She admitted and I hugged her back tightly, still trying to hold in the tears that had been threatening to escape. I didn't want to seem pathetic.

"I-I tried to forget to. It's too hard. . . ." As I was hugging her I could feel myself just melting into her, being with her like this just felt right. During times like these I notice how much Sam and I know nothing about one another, how we were only really acquaintances who had met because if the Twins, Josh, and then Chris. It was all very fascinating as I recalled all of it and I regret not taking more of my time to get to know her.

It's never too late of course.

"I'm so sorry. . . ." I mumbled into her shoulder, tightening the hug. "Stay the night?" I asked hopefully and Sam nodded, I sighed happily and closed my eyes.


	3. How Do You Burn Water? (Ashley x Sam)

**Prompt from Artemisflux on Tumblr; 'Sam and Ashley cooking together, one of them is an amazing cook and the other somehow manages to burn water'**

 **I always alter these a bit to my tastes. Maybe I need to just stop that and actually focus in the actual prompt. . .meh.**

* * *

 **Words: 739**

 **Pairing(s): Ashley/Sam (The Badass and The Paranoid)**

 **Alternate Universe- No Prank/Everyone Lives, Alternate Universe- Mute!Sam**

 **Warnings: Cute bbies being cute, Femslash, you might get diabetes from the two cuties, Prego!Ashley.**

* * *

 **How Do You Burn Water?-**

"I'm hungry." Ashley said as she fell onto the couch right over my legs and looked up at me with big eyes. Her puppy dog look was way too much to handle sometimes, especially during times like this. I looked down at her slightly bumped up stomach and smiled gently as I placed my hand on it. She looked down and grinned, "See, I gotta feed the baby. It agrees that I need food." She said and I rolled my eyes, sitting her up and she followed me into the kitchen, "But I am definitely helping. I need to learn all of this. . .vegetarian cooking stuff." Ashley said, I raised an eyebrow at her, she looked around then looked at me innocently. "What? I promised you I'd try to convert to this. . .I'm really going to try. I promise not to cheat and get a Big Mac later." She gave me a small smile and I laughed, remembering when we first started dating that she absolutely hated not eating meat and kept sneaking off in the middle if the night to eat meat and make up lies when she came home. The thought of her cheating never even crossed my mind. . . mostly because she always smelt like a fast food joint when she got back and last time I checked those aren't the best places to get a hot one night stand. So I honestly didn't mind much if she went out. She would never cheat on me, at least I hope she never would.

"Come'on! Get out your frilly pink apron, your weird vegan recipes, and let's get to cooking!" Ashley said, making her way into the kitchen happily. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the apron she mentioned, she had no right to judge it since she IS the one who gave it to me in the first place. It was a sweet looking apron, goes down to my knees and has really big pockets which are actually very useful. I just ignore the pink roses decorating it and the frilly outline of it. When I walked in wearing it Ashley's grin just grew bigger as she hopped over to me and wrapped her arms around me. "You always look so good in that apron! Pink is definitely your color. I mean, so is red but pink is just amazin- Imma shush now because of that look you're giving me and start boiling the water! Let's hope I don't burn it again this time. . ." She mumbled to herself and got the pots ready. I went over to the fridge and began to pull out the ingredients I would need. While Ashley cooked the noodles I decided to make some of my famous Layered Spinach Mostaccioli. Which everyone thought tasted better than normal Mostaccioli. So I guess I was doing something right. As I worked I could hear Ashley humming my favorite song under her breath, Untouched by The Veronicas. I visibly relaxed as I closed my eyes and just listened to her, wishing I could sing with her sometimes ir just have a conversation with her that wasn't so one sided. . .nothing I could do of course, muteness isn't cured just like that. . . .it's been so long since I have actually spoke that I have no idea what I would sound like. . . .I turned to her and walked up behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist and placing a kiss on her jugular, making her giggle a bit and I looked down at the water, raising an eyebrow and sighing. Letting her go I turned off the stove and turned to her, motioning to the stove with a bit of annoyance as she just sheepishly smiles up at me and scuffles her shoes onto the titled floor. I just poured the burnt water out into the sink, trying to figure out how she managed to do it. . .once again.

"Sorry Sammy. . . .I love you?" Ashley said, looking up from the floor and hunching down a bit. I walked up to her and kissed her cheek, mumbling very very quietly.

"I love you too." Ashley grinned and hugged me tightly. My throat hurt from just saying that. It's definitely going to take some time to get my voice back. But I will. . . one day. I'm going to try just for her.


	4. This was a bad idea (Chris x Josh)

**Cooking once again, except well, with Josh and Chris.**

 **Prompt for Artemisflux on Tumblr! 'Chris/Josh of one of then deciding to microwave peeps and it results in a gooey mess while the other is laughing their ass off'**

 **Again, me being me. Altered it a bit because I am terrible with actually doing what the people want.**

* * *

 **Words: 1213**

 **Pairing(s): Chris/Josh Washington (Climbing Class), Matt/Mike (M^2), Josh Washington/Matt/Mike Munroe**

 **Alternate Universe- No Prank/Everyone Lives**

 **Warning: Peeps being murdered. If this offends anyone I am sorry, M/M/M sexy scene, M/M kissing, Porn sorta, but not rly. Awkward boys killing poor peeps.**

* * *

 **This. . .was a Bad Idea-**

"We really shouldn't be doing this Josh." Chris said nervously as Josh was stacking peeps into the microwave. "Samantha will be so pissed if we ruin her microwave." He finished and Josh looked over at him in exasperation.

"Bro, live a little. Even if we do ruin her microwave I'll just buy her a new one." He said, waving a hand to Chris who just gave him a nervous look and whimpered a bit, "Keep watch. Sam and Ash will probably be back soon. And I do NOT want to deal with a pissed off Sashley." Josh finally got all 20 of the neon pink peeps into the microwave and closed the door. He clicked a few buttons as Chris slowly went over to the door and mumbled to himself about how huge if a mess this was going to cause.

"You know, you won't be able to talk your way out of this one this time, you know that right?" Chris said, turning to look over at the older male who just hummed in thought and shrugged.

"I'll figure out a way. I always do bro!" Josh said grinning widely and winked at Chris who in turn paled a bit, beginning to become a bit flustered.  
Ever since Sam and Ashley became a thing, Josh had been winking, flirting, and touching Chris more and more, at the beginning it started off as Josh comforting Chris because of all he work he had been doing to push the two of them together and in the end it never worked out so Josh thought maybe it was because he had been trying too hard. Once Josh quit college to go into the film industry that's when Chris' days were filled with Josh being there and eating all the food in his apartment and insisting it wasn't him when in reality, Chris totally knew it was Josh and Mike doing it. Speaking of which, Mike also started to come over a lot, bringing Matt with him which surprised Josh and Chris at first but now it doesn't bother any of them at all.

It was only when they came back to see Matt on Mike's lap, lip locked and groping at one another desperately that it got a bit awkward. Of course they talked about it and the two apologized to Chris about doing that on his couch, the blonde didn't really mind at all, it was just a huge surprise that made him feel a bit weird. (And finding out two of his best friends were also gay and going at it, are all his friends gay?)

Josh acted different after that. He actually seemed way more comfortable with his sexuality afterwards and began to date and talk to attractive men, all of which he never realized were blondes with glasses. Even the girls he hooked up with were dorky blondes who may or may not have made the connection way before him that everyone he dated looked like Christopher. Josh was still oblivious to the fact of course.

Until the day Mike confronted him.

Josh never would tell Chris what they talked about. Chris tried to eavesdrop but of course they whispered angrily at one another and Chris couldn't understand a damn word of what they were saying. Chris didn't take it too personally. . . well, maybe a little bit. Since neither of them would tell Chris what they were talking about.

Then the day came that Chris walked in to see something he did not expect. At all.

It was at Josh's house. Chris had just shown up out of the blue and he didn't give Josh a moments notice beforehand when he normally texts ir calls to say he was coming over and there was nothing Josh could do to stop him. Chris walked right into his house, and not seeing the brunette anywhere downstairs, he decided to venture upstairs to find his best friend. Hearing some noises in his bedroom he went towards them, about to open the door before-

"-Ohgod. Mike!" That. . .was Josh's voice, moaning.

"Fuck. . . . yes!" That. . .was Matt? Chris stared in shock at the door and slowly. Very slowly opened it and his face instantly turned bright red.

There on Josh's bed was Matt, laying on his stomach with his head turned away from the door while Josh thrust in and out of him and Mike right behind Josh, biting and sucking on his neck and ears, buried deep inside of Josh, a hand on his hip and the other one in Josh's hair. Josh looked over at the door and noticed Chris, the other two still haven't noticed, Josh met Chris' eyes as he began to thrust fasted into Matt, hands gripping tighter on his hips, making the younger boy moan louder in ecstasy. Josh just smiled as he noticed how uncomfortable Chris looked and Chris finally unfroze and ran out, shutting the door behind him and trying to ignore the bulge in his pants.

He'd never tell anyone that once he got in his car he jacked off.

They never mentioned that. Chris refused to look at Josh, Mike, or Matt the same way for awhile and spent more of his time with the girls, even Emily who Chris always assumed hated him when really she respected him for his intellect in books (And not so much in common sense). She quickly became one of his best friends and he hung out with her and Jessica in his free time. Once everything blew over Chris went back to Josh and they hung out like nothing ever happened. Josh, Matt, and Mike were maybe a bit closer than they were before but Chris hasn't walked in on them again so.

And now we're here, about to ruin Sam and Ashley's microwave just because they are both curious little fuckers, well. More so Josh than Chris. Chris listened for any sound of a car, still nervous and never even noticed as Josh came up behind him and kissed his neck, Chris jumped a bit and turned around towards Josh, eyes wide.

"Whoa! What the hell?" Chris said and Josh just leaned forward and kissed him deeply. Wrapping an arm loosely around his waist and pulled him in, Chris melted into the kiss, letting all of his feelings of want and jealously into it and held on to Josh's shirt for dear life as he deepened the kiss, gasping softly as Josh bit his lower lip and shoved his tongue into his mouth, both fighting for dominance but eventually Josh won, pushing Chris up against the wall as he ravished him, groping at him, Chris finally pushed him back for some air, "Wanted to do that for so long. . . .-f-fuck. . . ." Chris said as he looked behind Josh, when Josh looked he cursed as well and tried to stop the microwave. Pink goop was beginning to spill from underneath the microwave all over the counter, Josh tried to touch it but took his hand back quickly.

"Fuck that's hot!" Josh grumbled and Chris heard the faint noise of a car door closing. Chris made eye contact with Josh and both realized they were screwed, big time.


	5. It's So Dark (Chris x Josh)

**Prompt for Anon on Tumblr: 'Chris/Josh cuddling on a couch while it storms outside.'**

 **This took more of a angsty route than I expected. I am terrible at fluff, I mean seriously. What is wrong with me?**

* * *

 **Words: 1102**

 **Pairing(s): Chris/Josh (Climbing Class), Ashley/Matt, Hinted!Mike/Sam**

 **Alternate Universe- Everyone Lives/Josh Survives**

 **Warning: Mentions of Cannibalism. Recovering!Wendigo!Josh, Cute babies cuddling, Scars, Angst, Canon Character Death**

* * *

 **It's So Dark-**

I looked down at the brunette curled up against me, running my hands through his hair as he whimpered and snuggled deeper into my embrace, a storm was raging outside and making the windows rattle a bit from the intensity of it, raining coating the outside of it in a thick mist. I wrapped the blanket tighter around us and kissed the top of his head gently. He looked up at me, eyes watering a bit as he tried to smile at me, the scar across his left cheek was still pretty prominent and I highly doubt it'd ever go away completely, but he was still beautiful, even if the bags under his eyes seemed to be getting worse and his hygiene wasn't exactly the best due to him forgetting a lot. But I never blamed him for any of it. None of this was his fault. Nightmares plagued him nightly and he tells me about his sister's going to him all the time, yelling for him to come back and join them on the mountain.

I regret getting so mad at him for hitting Ashley, I regret so much from that night.

I chose him. I chose Josh to save. It broke me seeing him (it wasn't him! What's wrong with you?!) being sawed in half and watching as the life drained out of him. .(Such a good actor . . .why?! Why did you have to be so good?!) Hearing Ashley's scream fade away, leaving everything silent except for the pounding in my ears as I realized that I'd never see his face again.

I chose to shoot myself the next time. I couldn't live knowing that Josh wasn't going to be with me. I still have the scar across my chin from the blank. I should have died from the pressure but somehow managed to survive it. I had a terrible headache afterwards, and my neck was a bit sore. Blanks were not the safest things in the world, Josh could have killed me. (He didn't KNOW)

Finding out Josh was the psycho all along made me almost cry from happiness, at that point I didn't care that he had hurt all of us. I had hugged him tightly once I was free. Of course my anger of him acting dead got to me, I had pulled away and I hit him for being an ass. I didn't feel right keeping Josh out in the shed. I should have stayed with him.

I should have stayed and let Mike go. (You would have died Chris. Hannah still would have taken Josh and KILLED YOU) I should have stayed with Josh, or at least kept him locked up in the lodge. But I wasn't thinking right. I had to make sure Ashley (Ashley Ashley Ashley. We all know she wouldn't have been good for you Chris, nor you for her. You don't deserve her.)

When I went back for him with the stranger I somehow knew Josh would be gone. I just had to make sure and just in case he was still there, I could have saved him and lived happily ever- The stranger. . . it's my fault he died. It's all my fault for being an idiot and moving at the wrong time. Getting back to the lodge was so nerve wracking. (Such a fool. Fool. IDIOT. Just had to move your DAMN foot a the wrong time.)

After the lodge blew up I just felt cold. Ashley came over to me and was so happy to see I had survived but I didn't feel happy. My head hurt, neck ached, foot hurt like hell. Josh was gone, Mike said Hannah took him again, Mike looked terrible about it as he helped Sam off of the ground, making sure she was alright, holding her face in his hands as he inspected her face, praising her for going along with his idea and insisting they were a good team. I just pushed away from Ashley, trying not to pass out as the helicopters roared above us, coming to save us. I look over everyone, noticing that Matt and Jessica were still missing. (Josh isn't dead you idiot. Not dead. Look in your arms. He's REAL. . . he has to be)

They found the last 2 survivors soon after. Josh still missing. I told them about the mines and that he had to be down there. I insisted to go with them but they told me I needed to stay home and get better. I insisted! Insisted. (Not enough)

They eventually found Josh a month later. (You could have helped find him sooner. You all could have helped find him sooner) He had already began his transformation into a Wendigo. He held out as long as he could until he began to eat the dead bodies hanging in the mines. He told me after he didn't want to, he never wanted to resort to Cannibalism but he was so hungry. (Anything to survive. Anything.)

I forgave him . . . in my mind. For the first 3 months in the hospital he apologized to me, every day I came in, every day he begged. I never told him I actually forgave him. Still haven't truthfully. We've just fallen into a sort of. . . relationship? We hug one another, stay close to each other, comfort each other, kiss one another. (You love him more than anything. . .)

I broke Ashley's heart. I kissed Josh in front of her (He was having an attack. I had to help. The kiss helped him so much, he melted right into me.), she freaked out at first but eventually realized Josh was my 'one'. She moved on eventually, she took comfort in Matt, who in turn did the same and now, 4 months later, have officially began to go out. Matt never told us what happened between him and Emily. No one asked.

Josh tightened his hold around my waist, looking down I watched as the lightning outside lit up his entire face, his eyes were shining with more tears, and something that surprised me; relief. I sat him up more and took his face between my hands, stroking his cheeks lightly and leaning forward to dust little butterfly kisses all over his scars, eyelids, and finally landed on his lips, I slowly moved him into my lap as we continued to kiss very lightly, never going any farther as we both had no idea where to go next.

What we had was already intimate enough. (Keep telling yourself that, Chris.)


	6. Such a Big Mess (Ashley x Sam)

**Prompt for Anon on Tumblr; 'I was wondering as a Prompt: The continuation of ' the pink goop microwave incident' except it could be Sam or Ashley's POV. I could imagine one of them shouting at Climbing Class and the other trying to calm the other down.'**

 **Of course I add my own little twists. I'm not good at wtiting angry people. Whoops.**

* * *

 **Words: 1113**

 **Pairing(s): The Badass And The Paranoid (Ashley/Sam), Climbing Class (Chris/Josh), Mentioned!M^2 (Matt/Mike)**

 **Continuation/Same Universe as 'This. . . .was a bad Idea' (Chris/Josh- Chapter 4)**

 **Warning(s): Angry!Sam, Insecure!Pessimistic!Ashley, Peeps are murdered, You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Such a Big Mess-**

I groaned in defeat as I saw the last of the apples be taken by some elderly lady. I was much too nice to do anything about it. I heard Sam giggle next to me and I noticed her looking over somewhere, when I followed where her eyes were I noticed two little girls attempting to help each other reach some candy that was on the fifth shelf. I watched as she stepped over and grabbed the bag of M&Ms they were reaching for and handing it to them.

"Thank you!" The little redheaded girl said, beaming up at Sam, she was missing two bottom teeth. The other girl was smaller, with brunette hair and was hiding slightly behind the other. She mumbled a quick thank you and pulled the red headed girl away with her where their parents were standing. Sam got back up to her main height and just hummed happily as she came back over to me, leaning on the cart.

"I really want kids some day." Sam said, looking at me with the biggest smile on her face. I just giggled and looked down.

"What? With me?" I drawled and Sam just nudged me a bit, making me look up at her.

"Who else is there?" She asked, looking generally curious and I shrugged. I always assumed what her and I had was just. . .a fling. Someone that would end once we both met our true soulmates. I'm in love with Sam. I am, I just feel like she could do better than me. So I distant myself off from her almost everyday, I think she's beginning to notice. I want to have kids with her.

"I just. . .I wouldn't make a good mom. At least, I don't think I would." I looked over to a mother with her children, she was trying to control the boys who were screaming. I cringed, "See? I can't control something like that. . . " I said and I felt arms wrap around my waist, hugging me gently.

"Ashley Elaine Prescott. You would make an amazing mother. You're caring, protective, creative, and everything a child would need in their life." Sam started, I leaned back into her, just enjoying the warmth radiating off of her, I laughed softly and turned to her, putting my hands on her shoulders and smiled.

"Well. . . it takes some time to actually adopt. And well. . ." I bit my lip, looking down to the floor in thought, "I want us to be married before we make any decisions like that." And if we'll even stay together 5 years from now, I thought to myself, still scared that Sam would leave me, realizing I'm not as wonderful and perfect as she believes me to be.

"Your wish is your command my queen!" Sam dramatically said and took the cart from me, pushing through the crowd and towards the cashier. I just shook my head, hiding my smile as I followed her to the front.

* * *

Getting home I sighed, remembering that we had left Chris and Josh in our house while we went shopping. Planning a movie night with barely any food in the house was a bad idea, all we had was a bunch of boxes of Peeps from Easter and Dove Chocolate bunnies. Which were delicious and they better not have touched them.

I will break some fingers for that.

When we first walked in we both could hear hurried whispers and running around happening in the kitchen. Sam looked at me, I raised an eyebrow, shrugging and we made our way in. As soon as we stepped in Sam dropped her bags in shock. The pink mess that had spread itself around the counters was only getting worse as the two males scrubbed and scrubbed, trying to clean up the mess the best they could. When they didn't even make a dent in it Sam literally screeched.

Not many people knew this, but Sam was a bit of a. . . .clean freak. Even worse than me and this was almost giving me a cardiac arrest. There was just. . . so. . . much. . .PINK!

"What the Hell! We leave for 10 goddamn minutes and you two make the biggest mess in history!" Sam yelled, I stood behind her, standing awkwardly and slowly inching towards the pissed off blonde.

"Listen, Sam-" Chris tried to start but Sam cut him off.

"No! This is Inexcusable!"

"We can clean it u-"

"Just go! Fucking go and never come back!" I stepped in.

"Samantha. You don't mean that." I said, putting a hand on her shoulder and rubbing it, trying to calm her down as much as I could, I've never seen her so pissed off before. Well, except for that time Mike tripped me and made me fall into a puddle of mud. But that was years ago and Mike is one of my closest friends now. Him being with Matt was a surprise, but I adore them together.

"Ashley. Do-do you SEE what they did? I can't afford a new microwave right now-"

"I can buy you a new one Sam. Listen please. It was my dumbass idea and I didn't realize it would make THIS big of a mess, it was a prank gone wrong. I'm an idiot Sam." Josh said, stepping forward, he was covered in pink goop everywhere, even some of it stuck in his hair and some staining his jeans and his lips were swollen as if he had been making out. I looked over to Chris and noticed his were the same way, he even had a dark blush all the way across his face. Sam seemed to notice as well as her face went back to it's normal peach color and she even managed to crack a small grin.

"So. . .finally?" She asked, Josh looked taken aback from her sudden change in mood, as did Chris.

"What?" Chris asked, and Sam just motioned to the two of them, making them share a glance then blush even darker. Josh turned back and cleared his throat.

"We. . . we're just gonna go." Josh grabbed Chris' hand and ran right out of the house.

Sam looked at the mess and sat on the floor and sobbed, "So much cleaning to do." She whined and I sighed, picking up everything she had dropped and put it back up on the counter, deciding to finish putting everything up before starting on that disaster. "Our kids are definitely not going to be around those two alone." She finally said and I couldn't help but laugh.


	7. Tension (Ashley x Sam)

**Prompt for Anon on Tumblr; 'Ashley and Sam stuck in an elevator, the sexual tension grows'**

 **h**

* * *

 **Words: 1422**

 **Pairing(s): Sam/Ashley (The Badass and The Paranoid), Mentioned!Matt/Jessica (You Dumb Oaf), Mentioned!Mike/Chris (Brave and Blonde), Sam/Josh (Bathing Bird), Mentioned!Josh/Emily (? Idk)**

 **Alternate Universe- Sam is Manager of some big business (IDK what), Ashley is her shy, quiet assistant who is crushing hard on her. Mike, Chris, and Emily are co-workers. Josh is Sam's Husband. (Ohshit, haha)**

 **Sam: 34 years old**

 **Ashley: 27 years old**

 **Chris: 32 years old**

 **Mike: 33 years old**

 **Josh: 37 years old**

 **Matt: 28 years old**

 **Jessica: 27 years old**

 **Emily: 29 years old**

 **Warnings: Girlies making out, F/F action, Cheating, Dirty Talk (Well, MY attempt at it anyways)**

* * *

 **Tension-**

"Tell me you have my reports ready for the meeting this afternoon." Samantha said, speaking loudly and making me jump slightly from the intensity of it and the fact it made me shut down my writing document, losing all of the Real People Fiction I had been working on (About me and a certain bossy blonde who constantly has her hair up in a tight bun). I groaned and turned to Samantha, known as Mrs. Washington of course, only close friends can call her Samantha, and I am NOT a close friend.

"Yes Mrs. Washington. I have it all planned out right here." I said slowly, trying not to sound too aggravated as I handed her the file. She just gave me a small smile and nodded.

"Come. Follow me." She said, turning and quickly walking away. I scurried to grab everything I would need and ran after her, hoping that the papers flying around weren't mine. I finally caught up to her at the elevator as soon as she stepped in. I followed in closely and stood a bit away from her. As the doors slid shut I could see Chris and Mike making kissy faces my way, I growled and Sam looked over at me from her cellphone. I chuckled nervously and just stood in the corner, trying not to spill my coffee.

We stood in silence until the elevator finally just stopped, no warning, nothing. We stood there, confused.

"What the hell?" Mrs. Washington said, pushing at some of the buttons, when that didn't help she groaned and grabbed the emergency phone. I offered to do it but she waved me off, saying I do enough for her and that she was old enough to do this herself. I stayed back and just sorta zoned out, setting my stuff on the ground.

Coming to work here as an intern a few years back, I never could have imagined that Mrs. Washington would offer me a job as her Secretary/Assistant. I was honored and of course I accepted, why wouldn't I? While working here I made good friends with Chris Davis, Mike Munroe, and Emily Harrison. After thinking that maybe Chris liked me I had walked right into Chris and Mike making out in the break room. They never even said anything about it except ask me if it wasn't obvious enough with how they flirt constantly. After they said that it all made much more sense and my crush on him just faded away, very quickly if I must say, and then my crush on Samantha began to form, it just sort of happened one day?

She had been in a terrible mood that day and asked me to go get her a coffee or a latte or something festive from Starbucks and gave me extra money to buy myself something. I had quickly gotten her a Pumpkin Spice Latte due to it being October and it was really popular at the time. When I came back she literally beamed at me and thanked me so much for doing something so small, and her happiness towards me that day just made my heart swell and every since I've wanted to see that same smile come across her face.

Of course I haven't seen it since. About a week after that I had been talking to Emily outside of work, she invited me out for drinks. While we sat there drinking (More so her than me) she admitted that Sam's husband, Joshua, had been having an affair with her. Of course that shocked the hell out of me and ever since I have felt guilty about knowing about it but never telling Samantha. Emily begged me to never tell Samantha and that she didn't mean to be, what she called, a homewrecker. It was just that Emily and Josh instantly hit it off and sort of just worked on from there.

I still constantly feel terrible about it. Looking over at the blonde across from me I wished so so badly I could tell her how I felt, get her away from her lying husband, and invite her to go to a wedding with me as my girlfriend. Matt and Jessica's wedding. I had no date yet and Sam would be the perfect eye candy that I would need to protect and take claim over.

Speaking of taking claim- I shook my head, wishing THOSE thoughts haven't of crossed my mind.

"Are you alright Ashley?" Samantha asked and I nodded, trying to push my blush back down and not make a total fool of myself, it was a couple more minutes before Sam spoke again, "So. . . it's going to be awhile before we can get out of here. . . . " I nodded, "I was wondering, in those fictions you write of us together, am I really that beautiful?" I froze and snapped my head up to look at my boss, face heating up and I took a shaky breath. "I'm quite flattered actually. . .been a long time since anyone has ever compared me to a cheetah. Fast, vicious, beautiful, untameable and hard to catch." She chuckled gently at that, "I love it really. It's quite romantic yet so. . .sad?" She continued and took a step towards me, I felt my mouth go dry, not sure what to say right now, I backed up slowly into the corner and whined as she cornered me. "Tell me, Ashley. Do you have any idea how much I stand behind you while to "work" and read all the dirty things you write about me?" She asked and I shook my head, her smile seemed to get bigger as she leaned forward, into me and whispered into my ear.

"Every goddamn day. Every time I have to excuse myself to the laboratories because of how HOT your writing makes me." She slowly began to stroke my arm, still leaning into me as I tried to catch my breath, "Just thinking about doing that stuff with you, licking you, tasting you, being inside of you. . . . it almost makes me cum right then and there." She purred and I heard myself whine as her other hand began to touch me through my slacks, bad day to not wear panties.

"S-Sam. . ." I mumbled, closing my eyes and giving a small moan as she rubbed harder.

"Yes? Ashley?" She asked, not seeming the least bit fazed at what was happening, still had her work face on.

"K-Kiss me."

"As you wish." She whispered before she leaned all the way in and caught my lips against hers, pushing me against the wall of the elevator, making me gasp and using that as an advantage to stick her tongue into my mouth, she massaged it gently against mine, as if asking to continue, I pulled her closer to me by wrapping my hands around her neck and moaning deeply into the kiss, she kissed harder and more desperate as she touched me. I decided to touch her back, sliding one of my hand down her front and going back up underneath her blouse, fondling her breasts a bit, she gasped into my mouth and I felt successful for being able to do that.

Before we could get any farther Samantha pushed herself away from me, looking flustered with swollen lips and ruffled clothing, even her bun had come bit loose, she tried to fix her appearance as she continued to talk.

". . . .Listen. Ashley. . . .I-I'm married." I nodded, looking down solemnly, "But not for long." I looked up at her, surprised, "I found out he had been cheating on me with Emily, who I'm not going to fire for that dumb of a reason, don't worry. So. . .about a month ago we filed for a divorce. All we have to do is sign the papers and divide everything evenly between us then we are free to do whatever the hell we damn well please. So Ashley. If you're up to it. . . .I would love to court you, seduce you-"

"Already succeeded with that." I said, making her laugh.

"So very true. . .So, Ashley Prescott. Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Samantha asked, taking my hands in hers and I nodded, smiling.

"Of course! . . . Once I know your maiden name." Sam looked down, trying to hide the smile that bloomed across her face when I agreed.

"Samantha Greene."


	8. Role Reversal (Chris x Josh)

**Prompt sent in by Anon. (i sorta lost it so this is what I rmember from it) 'Climbing Class/Chris x Josh. Instead of Hannah, Chris gets pranked and runs out. But I don't want Josh to run out and die so.'**

 **I. . .sorta did what they asked. . . pft.**

* * *

 **Words: 750**

 **Pairing(s): Chris x Josh (Climbing Class), Mentioned!Ashley x Chris (None of it was Wasted), Slight Chris x Sam (Butterfly Effect)**

 **Warning(s): Chris switches places with Hannah, Prank is played on Chris, not Hannah. People die. :B Not continuing probably cus if I write in Josh's POV I might cry cus Climbing Class is my life right now. (But if you REALLY want a part 2 to this then I SUPPOSE i'll do it.)**

* * *

 **Role Reversal-**

Watching Josh drink himself stupid wasn't the most exhilarating thing ever, but he is pretty hilarious when he drinks too much. Even if most of the time he'd confess the weirdest things to me, most of them made up of course and later on he'd laugh at me for actually believing them.

"Bro. . . I love you. Like, so much. I've never felt like this for anyone. You're like. . . my soulmate or somethin'" Josh slurred right before his head fell onto the island, instantly snoring. I just laughed, maybe a bit too loud, and got up, stumbling over to the counter, heading swimming a bit as I did so. There on the counter sat a letter with 'Chris' written neatly on the front. It was Ashley's handwriting. I smiled as I opened it up and read what it said inside.

'Hey Chris~  
I can see the way you look at me when you think no one is looking ;) I've noticed. to the third guestroom at 2:00, I'll be waiting for you! XOXO Ashley 3'

I sat the note down, the grin on my face getting bigger. I looked back at Josh's unconscious body fast asleep with my sweater on then quickly made my way upstairs, stumbling a bit.

It was already 2:28.

Once I made it up to the room I got really nervous, standing outside of it as I tried to build myself up, ready for whatever was about to happen between Ashley and I, my thoughts swarming with all kinds of possibilities, all of which made my face heat up. Taking a shaky, hesitant breath I stepped into the room, seeing Ashley standing in the middle of the room, next to the bed, she looked up, surprised and gave me a sweet, kind smile.

"Hey Chris. . . .you look so handsome." Ashley purred, I could feel my fave go hot, "Let's. . . make out shall we?" She stepped towards me, giving me a seductive look and I started to take off my shirt-No, not mine, Josh's, mine was on him.

"Oh my god he's taking his shirt off!"I heard from under the bed, I was completely unbuttoned at this point as everyone popped their heads up, all but Sam, Beth, Hannah, and Josh were there. I felt myself fluster a bit as I looked at all of them with their cellphones up high (Matt had a damn Selfie stick!), videotaping my stupidity. I looked down and tried to step out of the room, Sam showed up, standing in my way, she was saying something but I ignored her, only hearing a ringing in my ear as I pushed past her, going downstairs and right through the first door I saw, which led outside. I didn't care at this point as I began to run. I never noticed Samantha following me, yelling for me to stop.

I pushed my way through the trees and bushes and ignored the cold air and snow that stuck to my hair, glasses, or bare chest, I finally fell to the ground and let out a choked sob, feeling like an idiot and so embarrassed.

"Christopher!" I looked behind me to see Sam, she was holding a large coat that she motioned to and then helped me into, buttoning up my shirt along with it. I leaned against her slightly as she pulled me up into my feet.

"I-"I started to say but I heard a screech, "W-What was that?" Sam shook her head, knowing as much as I did and we snapped out heads to look at the bushes a few yards from us begin to shake and rustle, my eyes widened.

"RUN!" Sam yelled, grabbing my arm and pulling me away from the creature quickly catching up to us already, we finally made it to the edge a cliff, this was NOT where we came from, "Oh god. We're cornered." Sam gasped, looking down the cliff to see if there was a way down, we turned around towards the creature and watched as it came towards us. I felt Sam grab my hand, interlocking out fingers and gripping onto me tightly, I squeezed back and took a step back, losing my footing and falling, I felt Sam go down with me.

She didn't react fast enough to grab onto the branch hanging off the side, as we both fell the last thing I remember hearing is a loud crack and everything going black.


	9. We're Not Okay (Chris x Mike)

**Prompt for DOD on here, 'Mike/Chris'**

 **I had like nothing to work off of there but I decided to do (of course) More ANGST! I fucking love Angst if you can tell.**

* * *

 **Words: 656**

 **Pairing(s): Chris/Mike (Strong and Blonde), Ashley/Matt/Sam (The Jock, The Vegan, and The Nerd -Lol, idk honestly.-)**

 **Warning(s): Play through where Emily, Jessica and Josh do not survive (Josh gets head crushed, Emily falls in grinder, and Jessica dies before Mike can get to her.), Angst, bit OOC, Cursing (a lot sorta)**

* * *

 **We're Not Okay-**

"no No no no no no. . . . .he can't be dead!" Chris shouted as Mike and Sam stood in front of him, the helicopters overhead roaring. Sam looked over at Mike who was biting his lip in shame, feeling terrible for having to tell Chris that his Best Bro was dead and there was nothing to do about it.

"The Wendigo. . . .Hannah. . . .she just. . . .she just crushed his skull, there was blood everywhere. . . .I told Sam not to tell Josh that Hannah had eaten Beth. . . maybe that would have made a difference. . . if we had told him and he could have recognized her. . . I don't know!" Mike squatted down, breathing shakily and Chris just shook his head, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not either of your alls fault. . . it's mine for being such a crappy friend. . . .I fuckin'. . . .I fucking punched Josh and then allowed him to be taken by the Wendigos and did nothing to help. Mike Mike. . . .It's not your fault. None of this is. . . . throughout the whole night you have probably been the bravest of all. I've done nothing. . ." Chris finally leaned against Mike, breathing heavily and felt people moving around the two of them, Mike ignored everyone trying to help them and hugged Chris tightly, trying to hold in his tears even as Chris began to sob into his shoulder.

"M-Mike?" He turned his head towards the noise, seeing Matt standing there, "Where's Emily?" he croaked and Ashley instantly ran up to Matt, telling him something that neither of the males on the ground could hear, but knew it wasn't good news at all since Emily hasn't been found yet. Sam helped Ashley carry Matt over to the helicopters and as soon as they climbed in together Ashley curled up against Sam, crying softly as Sam wrapped herself around the redhead, mumbling to her. Chris looked up at Mike under his lashes and just laughed grimly.

"We survived. . ."

"Jessica didn't. . . ." Mike said, making Chris frown, "I didn't make it to her in time. . . .when I showed up her- her fucking jaw was ripped off! She was bloody and I know that if I had been faster-" Chris raised an eyebrow.

"W-wait. . . that makes no sense. The Stranger he said that-"

"It doesn't matter what that fucking lunatic said, Chris."

"He wasn't a fucking lunatic!" Chris growled and pushed up off of the snowy ground and got into the helicopter, Mike took fast breaths, feeling abandoned and too alone and ran into the helicopter, clinging onto Chris, trying to get away from the burning lodge as much as he could.

"No no I'm sorry dude. I didn't mean that. P-please don't be-"

"It's fine." Chris said, sighing and leaning his head against Mike's, the other male sighing contently and relaxing into his hold, "It's completely fine. Just. . . just don't leave." He whispered the last part quietly, so quiet Mike could hardly hear it but could make out the syllables.

"Never. Never going to leave you. Not you. Can't- Can't disappoint anyone else." Mike looked over at the other three survivors, seeing the three of them curling up together, Ashley in between the two of them as she cried softly and got whispers and kisses from Sam. If Mike wasn't so shaky he would have noticed that the kisses weren't exactly friendly, lingering too long and always getting too close to the other girls mouth.

"We're. . .we're gonna be fine." Chris sighed, reaching for Mike's hand and Mike instantly took it, interlocking their hands tightly together.

"No we won't." Sam said loudly, looking over at Mike and making them all nod.

They'll never be the same after this.


	10. Happy Birthday (Ashley x Sam)

**Prompt sent in by Anon on Tumblr; 'Sam/Ashley, Ashley's Birthday and Sam tries her hardest to find the best gift she can get her? (Possible birthday kisses added in for extra measure)'**

 **Whoop. Done. Whoohoo**

* * *

 **Words: 1556**

 **Pairing(s): Ashley/Sam (The Badass and The Paranoid), Chris/Josh (Climbing Class), Emily/Jessica/Matt/Mike (Looking out for My Man, You Dumb Oaf) -lol-**

 **Warning(s): Alternate Universe- No Prank against** **Hannah/Everyone Lives, Girls being cute, Fluff?, Birthday Kisses, Pot Brownies**

* * *

I stood in the store, standing there with wide eyes as I looked around. The place seemed so. . .intimidating. Girls were fluttering here and there in their flowery dresses, see through blouses, and tight jeans. They were all chatting excitedly about the new designs and fabrics that were being used on the clothes and all the popular topics on Social Media. I cringed as the too strong smell of perfume hit my nose.

How did Ashley shop here?!

I gulped as I made my way fully in, I shoved my hands into my pockets and filtered through the crowd of females to the desk, standing there awkwardly until the cashier noticed me, she was a young woman, probably younger than me.

"Hey there! How may I help you?" She asked, looking over my outfit with a slight grimace, I didn't think my outfit was all that bad. I was wearing black yoga pants, my track shoes, and my favorite red pull over hoodie with my college's track team name on it, "New wardrobe?" I ignored that jab at me and rolled my eyes.

"Actually. I'm here to shop for my girlfriend. She loves this store and is a regular." I said and The girl, Victoria as her name tag read, raised her eyebrow and a few seconds later her eyes lit up.

"Oh! You mean Ashley?" She asked and I nodded my head, after that Victoria changed her entire attitude and led me along the store, "Ashley absolutely adores this section, she hates the clothing that shows too much so I can always find her back here." She explained and I nodded my head, beginning to look through the clothing provided, "I had no idea she was a lesbian." Victoria suddenly said and I looked up at her, furrowing my brows.

"What do you mean?" I inquired, curious.

"Well. . .I don't know. She just doesn't seem like a lesbian?"

"Are you saying all Lesbians act a certain way?" I asked, narrowing my eyes slightly.

"No no not at all! I meant nothing by it!" Victoria said and I scoffed, turning away and relaxed when she finally left me to look through the too expensive clothing in peace.

* * *

Getting everything set up and ready in our shared apartment was a bit of a nuisance as Beth and Hannah were late to help decorate like always. The door got pushed open quickly as the twins finally trudged in.

"Finally! I almost have the place done!" I said, hopping down from the couch. Beth laughed and sat the cake down on the counter.

"Sorry Sam. The cake took a bit longer to decorate then I thought it would." Beth explained and I hopped over, looking down at the cake and grinning as I saw it was Star Trek themed.

"Do you think she'll like the Star Trek theme?" Hannah asked, looking around the room in awe, being almost ran over as Josh and Chris ran in, looking way too excited about all of this as they sat their gifts on the table next to mine.

"Of course she will! She is OBSESSED with Star Trek!" Chris said, managing to calm Josh down for 5 seconds to fix his shirt collar, which of course Josh whined and kissed Chris to distract him from doing more to his appearance, "Dude. You look like shit. Gotta make you look at least presentable."

"I hope she does. If she doesn't I'm going to be so pissed." Sam groaned, rubbing her head, "That place she shops at-Beautiques I think?- is so bad. Smells like cheap perfume and hairspray."

"She'll love it Samantha. Don't worry yourself so much." Emily said as she walked in with Jessica hanging off of her and Matt and Mike waltzing in behind them, holding hands. We all froze and looked at them. "What? Never heard if a damn polygamous relationship?" Emily scowled and Jessica giggled, nuzzling Emily slightly.

"They are just surprised sweets, don't mind them." Mike said, grinning and kissing the top of her head. "I'd be surprised too if like, Josh, Chris, Sam, and Ashley got together." I could see Hannah giving a sad look towards the foursome and I frowned slightly.

"Just put your alls stuff on the table and get ready to hide! She'll be here any minute now!" I said, waving my arm around to direct everyone to their hiding spots.

"I don't think this is-" Chris said as I pushed him and Josh into the closet, shutting the door. I scurried over to behind the couch, the closest place to the doorway and waited silently, hoping she would love the birthday party and what I had gotten her, it'd taken all day to find the perfect gift for her and she damn well like it. Not that I'd be mad if she didn't, I just ran around everywhere and was a bit tired. I hope that the party goes by quickly. I heard the front door open and close and when the lights flickered on we all jumped up and yelled surprise, catching her off guard. Ashley's face just split into the biggest smile I'd ever seen as she laughed off the fact she jumped 5 feet into the air from our sudden shout.

"Oh my god guys! I can't believe you did this!" She said and I walked up to her, wrapping my arms around her waist and nuzzling her, I felt her arms goes around my neck as she snuggled me back.

"Happy 25th birthday Ash" I mumbled to her and looked behind me to the others, noticing that Chris and Josh weren't there. The closet was still closed.

"Hey. . .where's Josh? And Chris?" Ashley asked, puzzled and I narrowed my eyes as I went over to the closet. Pulling it open I saw Josh on Chris' lap, eating each others faces.

"Oh come on! Can't you two fucking bunnies stop for just one minute?" Mike said, looking in the door frame and rolling his eyes at the sweaty pair as they looked up at us cheekily and a bit embarrassed. Damn right they better be embarrassed.

"Just. . . clean up and let's move this party forward." I grumbled as I put my fingers to my temples, trying to stop the aching headache coming up. Arms wrapped around me from behind as Ashley hugged me.

"This is perfect! Star Trek?" She said excitedly, I turned around and smiled.

"Yeah. . .Star Trek." I heard Chris grumble angrily from inside the closet.

"Of shut up you light saver, yoda, obsessed. . . HAN SOLO!"

"That was a terrible insult! Come'on! You know NOTHING about Star Wars. And it's a Light saber. Not saver." Chris came out of the closet, looking presentable.

"Guys. Stop fighting. I like both." Josh said, grinning and the two of them just turned and glared at him, "B-but I totally like Star Wars better." He said nervously, making Chris smile and Ashley to scowl more. Ashley then turned back to me, her smile returning.

"Let us party?" She asked sweetly and I smiled, nodding.

* * *

The party was pretty fun. Except we never got to opening the presents. I looked over at Ashley giggling next to me, everyone else had already either passed out or gone home. I sat up, humming contently and crawling away from Ashley who stopped giggling and gasped, as if offended that I was leaving her side.

"Where are you going Jeremiah?"

"Samantha."

"Yes. . .Samantha. . . Jeremiah . . .hmm. . .that'd be a really cute name. . . if we ever have a boy we are so naming it Jeremiah." I blushed at the fact she was already coming up with kid names and just shook my head, grabbing my box that laid on the counter and crawling back over to the high girl, probably shouldn't have let her eat so many of Beth's Pot Brownies. I sat the box in front of her and she smiled, hugging it, "I love it."

"Open it you dofe." I was worried how long the box had been there.

"Shhh. Offensive." Ashley said as she tore the wrapping off, whispering how much she adored the kitty wrapping paper I had used and wen she opened it she gasped. "Oh my god. . . you got me-" She picked it up from the box. There in her hands was a small black and white sleeping kitten. Ashley held it against herself and it instantly began to purr contently.

I looked in the box and groaned when I saw it had pooped. Oh well. . . just get rid of the box. I stood up and went over to the closet, pulling out the other cat supplies I had hidden in there and began to sit everything down, smiling as I did so.

"I change my mind! This baby shall be named Jeremiah!" Ashley announced and got up. Running over to me and kissing me deeply. I just smiled into the kiss and pulled back, looking into her green eyes with fondness.

"Lovely name . . . .for a girl cat." Ashley froze, then shrugged.

"Names have no Gender. Not really. We just think they do." She protested and I just laughed, I am ridiculously in love with this girl.


	11. Don't Cry (Josh x Mike)

**Prompt sent in by Statiic97 on ; 'Just some comfort between them. Like Josh has a nightmare or something?'**

 **And yus. Here is what I managed to write out, yes. I like this. It's short. . .but I like it. So. Shh.**

* * *

 **Words: 635**

 **Pairing(s): Josh/Mike (Brains vs Brawn)**

 **Warning(s): Night terrors, Josh and Mike sole survivors (Totally killed everyone else for this, oops.), Angst, Fluff? OOC Mike probably cus I fail at writing him.**

* * *

 **Don't Cry-**

When I heard a cry I sat up in my bed quickly, catching my breath as I looked every which way for where the sound had come from. I heard it again, this one was more of a whimper and a scream. I fell out of my bed and hurriedly ran out of my room, down the hallway all the way to Josh's room where he was thrashing everywhere and bunching the covers up underneath him. I walked over to him cautiously and watched him, his face was scrunched up with tears running down his bright red cheeks, he sobbed and curled up under the covers, head and mumbling.

"No no no no no no nonononono!" Avoiding his flailing arms I was able to crawl into the bed with him, trying to comfort him and keep him from hurting himself. I was able to pin him down on the bed the best I could with my larger stature and his breathing seemed to chill out a bit, he still gave a whimper here and there but all in all he seemed to be doing better already. I lightly nudged him and he squinted his eyes open, "Mike. . .? He asked groggily and I nodded, smiling tiredly.

"Hey" I managed to croak out, trying not to break down as I looked down into his dark green eyes.

Ever since we were both saved from the mountain (apparently the others never made it. . .) Josh and I have come to a conclusion, we need to stay together to stay strong. Of course at first we were both reluctant and honestly didn't care for one another, but knowing there was one other person in the world who went through what you did-you had to stay with them.

I managed to save him from the Wendigo. . .well, not really save him. But more like, hide out near where he was dragged then wait for Hannah to leave then grabbed Josh and helped him make it out. When we got to the lodge it was on fire. How? We never found out. But the police said they were able to find Sam, Chris, and Ashley's body inside. Burnt badly, along with strange bodies that they didn't go into detail on but I knew it was the Wendigos bodies. Josh seemed to break down after hearing that all of his friends were dead. I was pissed when they said they were able to find Jessica's body, though her jaw had been ripped off and Matt's body, which was hung on a hook, and Emily. . . they never could find her body. They put her as a missing person but I knew better. She was dead just like the rest. All that was left was laying below me.

"Bro. . . .I'm here. You don't have to be scared anymore. Don't cry. Everything is fine between us. . . .we can never get the others back but. . . .I'm glad you're at least here." I mumbled and laid down beside Josh, exhausted and just wanted to sleep. Josh bit his lip as he looked at me then shook his head, turning his back to me. I sighed in exasperation and turned towards him, pulling him into a hug, spooning him to be exact. He seemed to relax and deflate as I held on to him and turned around where he could bury his head into my chest.

It may not be my ideal situation, but if I had to, I'd do this forever. I'd be by his side forever. No matter what.

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Josh didn't make another noise that night other than his light snores, feeling more at peace than he has in a long time.

* * *

 **Don't forget to send me in some Prompts! I absolutely love your alls ideas for pairings~ :D**


	12. Latte Love (Emily x Matt)

**Prompt sent in by Anon on Tumblr; Coffee Shop AU. 'Emily has a super complicated order and Matt is the understanding and super sweet barista'**

 **I really really really really really hate my title. Like, omfg. That is just TERRIBLE.**

* * *

 **Words: 1001**

 **Pairing(s): Matt/Emily (Flare Gun), Mike/Jessica (He Came for Me/Sexiled), Chris/Josh (Climbing Class), Sam/Ashley (Badass and Paranoid), Mentioned!Beth/Sam**

 **Warning(s): Really long Coffee orders, you've been warned.**

* * *

 **Latte Love-**

"Come ON! You seriously can not be that stupid." I heard from the front of the shop as I was cleaning up from my shift. My peak was interested as I heard Ashley apologizing about something and squeaking as the voice continued to snap and order to her what to do and how to do it. I heard Josh scoff, I looked over at him and he smirked.

"You got that Bro?" he asked and I nodded, Chris gave me a salute and turned back to his boyfriend of 4 years and whispering about something I couldn't hear, from the way Josh's face went red it was something dirty and definitely not work appropriate, honestly I've been waiting for the two to get married, it was 2015 now, they could get married now, but they both just seem to be waiting. For what I haven't figured out. Hell, Chris didn't even WORK here but he was constantly here because of Josh so it seemed like he did, I even made him help out when things were beginning to get fast paced around the shop, he gladly helped, even if Josh would just stop and stare at him the entire time, as if entranced. Pretty sure Josh gets off to his boyfriend doing work.

That. . .that is not something I want to think about.

I sighed and rolled my eyes as I wandered to the front of shop, I ushered Ashley away, letting her go on her break, as soon as she did she ran over to the blonde that had just walked in, they linked arms and giggled as they walked off, that must have been Sam -if I remember correctly Sam use to date. . . Who was it? Beth Washington I think, Joshua's sister, They were still friends? I think? He seemed happy for Ashley when she told us all the news. I never even knew Ash was a lesbian. Or bi? Maybe Pan? I don't know.- and turned towards the woman standing there scowling at me. She was an attractive girl, dark brown hair that barely touched her shoulders, pale peach skin that had a few prominent freckles here and there and thick, colored red lips. Her dark brown eyes seem to study me in thought before she nodded and sighed. She was wearing a nice dark gray translucent blouse that had a low neck and rolled up sleeves, a black tank top under with tight dark blue jeans and knee high black boots with short heels.

"How may I help you today?" I asked as nicely as I could, "Actually, before you answer, I would like for you to not make my co-workers cry? Like, that's sort of a low thing to do and I really don't want to ban you from my shop. You're an attractive girl and I'd love to see you in here more." when I finished the girl looked at me, seemingly offended. Obviously ignoring the attractive comment.

"Well, I'm sorry. . . " She looked down, "-Matthew. It's just that my order seemed simple enough, and she couldn't do one thing right. It's my right to get good service. I'm a regular here."

"A regular? I've never seen you here before." I said and she looked around, realizing she'd been looked right through and rolled her eyes.

"Okay. Maybe my friends have been here before, not me, the place was recommended. . . . Well, can YOU actually take my order right?"

"Let's see."

"Okay. . .first. I need 3 venti- large, whatever the hell you have- cups. Write 'Emily' on one, 'Jessica' on another, and 'Mike' on the last one." I nodded as I did so, humming, "Okay. For Emily; Iced Skinny Hazelnut Macchiato, Sugar-Free Syrup, Extra Shot, Light Ice, No Whip."I looked up in shock as she said it all quickly and went to work, doing it as fast as I could as she continued on, "For Jessica; An orange vanilla italian soda with no cream by whipped cream. And for Mike; well, all he wants is a damn black coffee. . ."

"I like Mike." I said and she looked up, raising an eyebrow and watching me work, "He's easier to make coffee for." I joked, knowing how lame the joke was and already regretting it. I was always pretty terrible at pick up lines. It's not until I really get to know a person that I can be really smooth. The girl, -Emily or Jessica?- gave me a small smile and rolled her eyes. I eventually got all three done and handed them to her. She looked over them and hummed in appreciation.

"How much?"

"For you. . . it's on the house." I winked at her and she looked down, trying to hide a smile as she picked up the pen off of the counter and leaned over, grabbing my hand and quickly writing something down and hurriedly wandered off with all three drinks, meeting a couple outside, the man had an arm draped across the blondes shoulders and both seemed to thank the girl.

I looked down at my hand and in neat handwriting was 'Name's Emily~' She had a small heart above the i. Nice little touch, 'Call me' down below it was a number. When I looked back up I saw her outside the window, she smiled at me and made a call me motion before she ran off, catching up with her friends.

I turned around and got a thumbs up from Josh who winked and made some nasty motions at me and I scowled, ordering him to take the front register as I went to the back where Chris was helping stock. He gave me an equally perverted grin and I glared at him, reminding him I could kick him out of the place at any moment. He immediately stopped and looked back towards the coffee beans.

I looked at my hand again and felt another smile bloom across my face.


	13. Maybe Mistletoes Aren't that Bad

**Prompt for Deputyjordan-parrish on Tumblr; 'Christmas Time Party at Washington Lodge, everyone all happy, Chris and his thousand jackets, and Josh and Chris getting trapped under mistletoe maybe by Ashley and Sam with Hannah and Beth's help?'**

* * *

 **Words: 1348**

 **Pairing(s): Chris/Josh (Climbing Class), Matt/Jessica (You Dumb Oaf), Sam/Hannah, Ashley/Beth**

 **Warning(s): Christmas Party! :B Very early** **for** **this sort of prompt but I really do not care. xD, Kissin' boys, Obnoxious Mistletoes everywhere god-, AND CHUBBY CHRIS BECAUSE WHY THE HELL NOT! :33**

* * *

 **Maybe Mistletoes Aren't that bad-**

"You are just so mean!" Ashley squealed happily as she sat on Beth's lap, giggling like a damn school girl. I took a swig of my beer and looked over at the happy couple. The brunette just grinned as she nipped playfully at the redheads neck, making Ashley laugh even more and try to wiggle away, "No! I'm ticklish!" I was jealous, not of Beth or Ashley, I no longer had a small crush on Ash from Middle school, but what they had with one another, they loved each other dearly and you can just see in the way their eyes lit up when they saw each other walk into a room, when they say something at the same time and just giggle and tease one another and how protective Beth was of the shorter girl.

Everyone here pretty much had someone. I looked over at Matt and Jessica curled up together in the corner, sharing a hot cocoa and a blanket. Jessica had her hair down this time at the lodge, her hair fell around her in waves since she had allowed it to grow out and got rid of those (not at all appealing) pigtails, now she puts her hair into braids, which isn't much better but it works for her I suppose. Matt was whispering sweet nothings into her ear as she smiled contently and mouthed kisses on his neck every so often. Not wanting to be weird I moved my gaze somewhere else, but of course was met with another couple, this time it was Hannah and Sam. They looked even happier together than the other two couples if that was even possible, they both were just beaming, Sam was wearing a Santa Hat that Hannah insisted that she wear and giggled happily as Sam gave her Eskimo kisses every once in awhile as they drank eggnog. I'm pretty sure Josh had a crush on Sam when we were yonger, he was the first of Hannah's friends that he seemed to like and always picked fun at her and hung out with her even when the girls weren't around. Until the day Josh came to me and told me that his sister and her best friend were totally going at it in Hannah's bedroom if I wanted to go watch, Josh didn't because 'Ew dude, that's my sister.' I had just rolled my eyes and said how happy I was for the two of them finally figuring out they loved one another, Josh looked sad after I had said that and when I looked elsewhere I didn't notice the look he was giving me, as if he had been struggling with something.

Anyways-Thankfully Emily and Mike weren't there- not that I hated them, but wherever they were drama just seemed to follow- they said they had a prior engagement which didn't really bother the rest of us, Jessica told us they were visiting Emily's parents for Christmas then Mike's for New Years so we wouldn't see them until we went back to college, every time college is mentioned Josh just seems a bit nervous.

Looking around the room I realized I didn't see Josh anywhere, and honestly it was making my physically sick to be around all these happy people, I needed Josh.

I was in love with Josh, least that's what I believe this feeling towards him is. I don't want to have sex with him really, it's not out of the question of course but I mostly just want to do corny and cheesy things with him, hold his hand, cuddle, weep our sorrows together (We do that already but maybe add in some kisses here and there and I am set). But Josh could never love me the way I love him, Josh is essentially a ladies man, and he only ever goes out with the hottest girls he can find which are mostly thin model types, and I am not at all a model, nor female. I may of let myself go ever since my newfound feelings for Josh, It stressed me out a bit to be completely honest and eating was the best thing to do at the time, I'm not exactly self conscious about my weight, just a bit embarrassed since all my friends are thin and athletic, except for Ashley and Hannah, both have a bit of chub that their partners just seem to love. I stood up, hoping to find him and to stop sitting around watching everyone molest one another like a voyeur. I trotted over to the kitchen, maybe I stumbled a bit, you'd never know, and sat at the island where Josh was sitting, biting his lip harshly, making blood form and drip down his chin, I raised an eyebrow and tilted my head as I whistled to get his attention. He looked up quickly, releasing his lip and making a bit of blood splatter over to me, he winced and I waved a hand at him, it was completely fine and he knew it. We sat in completely comfortable silence as we drank, eventually Josh stood up and walked into the main party, screaming about getting the party started.

At this point he was drunk, not enough to forget everything, but just enough that he slurred his words and hung off of Chris.

"Chris. Come here!" Ashley said, standing in the corner, smiling. I walked over to her, a lazy smile settling on my gave as she spoke about something that I didn't pay attention to, too busy thinking how good those jeans make Josh's ass look, then she started walking towards me, making me stumble back and raise my hands.

"Whoa Ash, what are you-" I got cut off as my back slammed into something, I turned around when I heard a voice say Ouch, as did the other person. I locked eyes with Josh and just grinned, I looked around him to see Sam, Hannah, and Beth giggling. Ashley quickly ran past me and stood with them. I looked at them in confusion and Beth pointed upwards, I looked up and saw a mistletoe right between me and Josh. When I looked down I instantly was met with startling green eyes that were perhaps closer than I expected them to be. I opened my mouth to say something- anything- until something soft, slightly chapped and tasted faintly of copper pushed against my lips. I felt Josh's hands come up to cup my face as he deepened the kiss, I wrapped my hands around his neck to pull him closer and I felt him smile into the kiss, I started to put as much as I could into the kiss- my desire, my want, my NEED, my desperation, my long years of longing, and most of all my love for him. It seemed he got the message as when we finally broke off for air he was staring at me in awe, cheeks dusted lightly with a light blush. His kisses were intoxicating, I pulled him back in and felt his hands wrap around my thick midsection, rubbing over my fat, I squirmed away and he looked disappointed, he grabbed my face and began to kiss my entire face, making my glasses go crooked, then, mumbling that I was beautiful and didn't need to hide my body from him, I could feel myself melt into him even more, almost crying at this point. I laid my head on the junction between his neck and shoulder, nuzzling him as much as I could and whispering my thank yous to him. The girls all shared a chorus of awes and I grabbed Josh's shirt in a tight hold, making my knuckles go white from the intensity of the hold. I felt his hands go over mine and my hands loosened up a hit as he intertwined our fingers.

"I love you." Josh said, I laughed a bit and looked down.

"I love you too, Merry Christmas." I mumbled, seeing it was midnight already, Josh grinned and pulled me into another kiss.


	14. Knight in Blue Flannel (Chris x Josh)

**Prompt for Justashortdragon on Tumblr; 'Chris is a Cashier and is getting yelled at/a customer is being rude and he's on the verge of crying then Josh steps in and stands up for him'**

 **Why are my Chris/Josh stories always longer than the other stories? Like. . . why? I love writing in Chris' POV too. Lol.**

* * *

 **Words: 1272**

 **Pairing(s): Chris/Josh (Climbing Class)**

 **Warning(s): Chrissy Boy being yelled at by mean customer, AU- Shop Worker/First Meeting**

* * *

"Pl-please sir, I'm sorry we just ran out of that today and-"

"Don't give me that bullshit boy," Growled the man in front of him, he looked to be about mid-40s, tall as hell, buff as all get out, and had a very intimidating mustache. Why his mustache was intimidating I'm not exactly sure but it was, it just screamed '70s porno'. His eyes were blazing as he stared down at me, I took a shaky breath as I stepped back, still trying to explain to him that we just DIDN'T have what he wanted. Thank god this counter was between us, if he was right in front of me I don't know what'd I'd do, probably shit my pants, "I know you have my cigarettes. You always have my damn cigarettes in the back."

"Well to-today we don't sir. So if you can kindly just-"

"Do not fucking sass me." He growled and I could feel tears trickling at the corner of my eyes and turned my head down, "Are you going to goddamn cry, prissy boy?" He boomed, making other customers look over at us and It got worse, I could feel my face turning red, especially when I noticed a male around my age standing there, looking curious, he met eyes with me and I looked down at the ground and whimpered a bit, feeling like a complete and utter fool. The guy was a regular, I saw him here often. He was very attractive, dark brown curled hair with deep emerald eyes that seemed to stare right through you, a lopsided smile that just made my heart ache, since I'm 100% sure he liked Ashley, always going over to her counter and all. I heard footsteps coming towards us.

"Hey! Leave the guy alone." I looked up in awe and looked at the other male I had just made eyes with, he looked pissed off, he had his jaw clenched, making his sharp jaw look even more attractive. . . I really want to stroke his jaw, that's weird, focus, "The kid's just trying to do his damn job and I'm not going to stand by and let some egotistical, Ignorant asshole come here and harass him. He can refuse to service you." He said, trying to stand taller but the other guy was still much taller no matter what he tried.

"Well maybe if you could tell you damn boyfriend to actually do his job CORRECTLY then maybe I wouldn't have to yell at him!" The boyfriend comment made my face go even redder, the other boy just seemed to ignore that comment and continued to glare steadily at the middle aged man.

What happened next was a bit of a blur, one moment they were standing there glaring daggers at one another, the next the smaller guy was on the larger one, throwing punch after punch, yelling about something that really had nothing to do with the situation at hand, something about his sisters? Death? I ran around the counter and yelled at him to stop beating the man and finally grabbed his shoulder and pulled him off of him. The guy growled in anger as I did so but didn't show any hostility towards me as I pulled him up, still keeping his gaze on the man. I looked down at the other male who was already forming a black eye and had blood pouring out of his nose, making his mustache look deflated, which disappointed me a bit, just some blood can make the intimidation go away, imagine that. I looked over at the other male, realizing out heights were pretty much the same, that made me happy. This guy could pack a punch.

"You both are fucking- I'm going to get you fucking fired you little faggot." The guy said as he stood up, holding his nose he left, leaving everything else he had tried to buy on the counter, meaning more work for me. I sighed and shook my head, still feeling the tears forcing their way out.

"Goddammit." I groaned and grabbed all of the mans stuff, I turned around and was surprised to still see the other guy still standing there, I blinked in confusion and tilted my head at him, "How may I help you sir?" I asked, sort of nervous. The guy sort of bounced side to side nervously and held his hand out.

"Uhm. Let me put that all up. . . .I-I did this. I should put it up." I shook my head.

"It's my job. You just continue on with your day. I'll be back up to cash your stuff in a few minutes. . . -"

"-Josh."

"Josh." He frowned and grabbed the stuff from me, nodding before he turned and walked away, I stood there in confusion and turned to the other customers standing there. The little lady in front just smiled.

"Ya know. He comes in here often. But always went to Ashley's cash register." I already knew this, where is she going with it? "He likes you ya know, I know this because every time I see that boy in here he always looks and glances at you, sometimes even stares. He just was nervous is all." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, I blushed and went back around the counter, deciding to just continue on with my job as if that all didn't happen, I'll probably be losing my job anyways, so might as well just do as much as I can before that. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to look at Ashley who gave me a sweet smile.

"You won't be getting fired sweetie, I'm a witness, you were being harassed and you had a knight in. . . .blue flannel come rescue you." She giggled at that and I rolled my eyes at her, a small smile on my face. I heard footsteps again behind me and turned back, meeting once again with Josh who looked nervous and was chewing thoughtfully on his bottom lip, he gave me a small smile.

"I'm. . . so sorry I did that-"

"Thank you."

"I can be such an idiot sometimes and- wait, what?" He looked at me, confused.

"Thank you Josh. I really appreciate you standing up for me. I'm Chris." I held a hand to him and he smiled, hesitantly grabbing my hand and shaking it, he slowly let go of it, letting our hands linger. I once again blushed and gave him a small smile.

"I-It was. . .no no problem. Uhm. . . Chris." When he said my name his voice seemed to squeak a bit, making me chuckle softly. I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote something on it quickly, handing it to him and waving him goodbye as he left. Once he was gone I let out the breath I didn't realize I'd been holding and grinned, for the rest of the shift the smile wouldn't leave. I was happier it seemed, not as bored with my job and began to appreciate the small kindnesses others gave me, whether it just be a small smile or a thank you or even putting their own carts away, I shared some laughs with Ashley who obviously noticed how much my mood changed after the big scene I caused earlier. At the end of my shift I turned my phone on and the first thing I saw was a text from Josh, if it could, I'm pretty sure my smile would have gotten bigger.

* * *

 **Let's see, what do I have next *Goes through list* Oh lookie there~ Be ready for some sappy/Romantic Bethany x Samantha! Whoop~**

 **Also, don't be afraid to send me in some prompts! ^u^ I'm always accepting and I ship every pairing in Until Dawn pretty much (No incest though. Ew.)**


	15. Somebody Loves You (Beth x Sam)

**Prompt for Anon on Tumblr; 'I Think a fic where Beth tries to cheer Sam up by playing guitar and singing to her would be super cute.'**

* * *

 **Words: 1225**

 **Pairing(s): Beth/Sam (Red Beanies), Josh/Chris (Climbing Class), Emily/Hannah**

 **Warning(s): Doggy Death *cri*, Girls being cute, Singing~**

* * *

 **Somebody Loves You-**

I groaned in frustration as I hit my head against the wall, trying to come up with anything that could work. Nothing else was WORKING. It was making me too frustrated, I needed to calm myself down before I made her feel any worse. I took a deep breath and walked back and forth across the expanse of my room, wishing deeply that it would have never happened, she didn't deserve to go through that pain. The pain of losing someone can be devastating and I hated seeing Sam so sad. I looked around my room, chewing on my nails as I did so, looking at everything I had to see if any of it would work.

My eyes finally landed on my guitar hidden in between my dresser and bed and grinned, running over to it and grabbing it, once I had it in my hands my smile disappeared, I haven't played this thing in years, I'm probably really rusty, meaning Sam wouldn't like this at all. Or she might? It's the thought that counts I guess.

I should maybe explain myself? Start from the beginning? I don't know why I would do that since I know what happens but I'm going to break the fourth wall here for you all.

It all started early this morning. I woke up to the sound of my door being torn down, well, not literally, but I swear if Sam continued to bang on it the entire thing just would have caved in. I was really groggy so I took awhile to get there, I could hear Josh and Chris in the guest bedroom yelling for me to make it stop. When I told the two of them to get a room last night when they were all over one another on my couch I didn't mean to actually take my guest room as theirs and decide to do the do last night. Listening to the two drunks do it was not exactly the best thing in the world. Far from it actually. Back to the main story. I finally made it to the door and was met with a crying Sam who had her arms wrapped around herself, I have never seen her like this, and Max wasn't with her. Max was her bitch. By bitch I mean her Female German Shepard who was a huge sweetheart and adored attention. Sam brought Max with her everywhere, so when I asked her about it she had pushed past me and fell on my couch, crying her heard out in anguish. She told me how Max got loose from Sam on her way here due to a squirrel getting her attention and a black jeep had came out of no where and just ran right over Max, Sam told me there was nothing left to bury, her body was literally ripped apart and the driver didn't even stop, they just kept going as if it was nothing. So for about an hour I let her cry on me until she finally fell asleep, her face a dark red and eyes puffy, Josh and Chris came through, looking ready to ask about it but I whisked this out of my house, telling them I could handle it.

Now I realize I can't really. I'm terrible at being sympathetic. Last time I had to be was when Hannah was turned down by Mike and even then I wasn't the best. All I could do is tell her to move on. And well, she did.

With Emily.

Which surprised the hell out of me. Emily WAS Mike's girlfriend, then they broke up like they always did and apparently Hannah swooped in and now her and Emily are happy as can be. I never even thought of them together before but now I can't see them NOT being together, they are that perfect for each other. It's weird really, and I have no idea how to describe it. But yeah, definitely perfect for each other.

Now here I am, looking at my guitar as if it had personally offended me because I couldn't play it very well anymore. But oh well, I'll try. I sat down and hummed a bit as I strung a few strings, huh, I actually wasn't that bad. Maybe I can turn a pop song into acoustic. Sam loves it when singers do that. . . let's see. What song could I sing her. . .

Aha!

I scurried into the living room where Sam was lying down, I sat in the chair across from her and started the song, she stirred and slowly sat up, a small smile gracing her features. She sat up fully and got comfortable, I started to sing.

" _Who's around when the days feel long_

 _Who's around when you can't be strong_

 _Who's around when you're losing your mind_

 _Who cares that you get home safe_

 _Who knows you can't be replaced_

 _Who thinks that you're one of a kind._ "

I smiled at her and cleared my throat before I continued, she was nodding along to the music at this point.

" _Somebody misses you when you're away_

 _They wanna wake up with you everyday_

 _Somebody wants to hear you say_

 _Ooh somebody loves you_

 _Ooh somebody loves you_

 _Ooh somebody loves you_

 _Ooh somebody loves you_

 _Ooh somebody loves you_ "

I stood up and with the guitar still in my hands walked over to her and put a foot on the table.

" _I'm around when your head is heavy_

 _I'm around when your hands aren't steady_

 _I'm around when your day's gone all wrong_

 _I care that you feel at home_

 _Cause I know that you feel alone_

 _I think you're going to miss me when I'm gone._ "

Sam started to tear up a bit as she looked up at me, clearly emotional at this point since this would be the first time she's heard me sing and indirectly told her I loved her. . . I should tell her more often.

" _Somebody misses you when you're away_

 _They wanna wake up with you everyday_

 _Somebody wants to hear you say_

 _Ooh somebody loves you_

 _Ooh somebody loves you_

 _Ooh somebody loves you_

 _Ooh somebody loves you_

 _Ooh somebody loves you_

 _Why don't you come on over_

 _Why don't you lay me down_

 _Does the pain feel better_

 _When I'm around_

 _If I am good to you_

 _Won't you be good to me_

 _That's how easy this should be._ "

I finished and put my guitar down, sitting next to her and pulling her into a deep kiss, she kissed me back, laughing into the kiss and when I pulled back she was glowing.

"I'm gonna buy you a new pup, don't worry." I said and she shook her head, still smiling.

"Nah. I don't. . . .I don't need a dog. . ."

"Just because you don't need a dog doesn't mean you don't want one. . . I am so sorry about Max. . . I wish I could have helped." Sam shook her head and just hugged me, curling up in my lap and kissing my cheek.

"Whatever you wanna do Beth. . . .I love you."

"I love you too." I rested my head against hers and closed my eyes, happy that my music was able to cheer her up.

* * *

 **Song used is 'Somebody Loves You' by Betty Who**

I hope you enjoyed~ :33


	16. I like Animals (And You) (Ashley x Sam)

**Prompt for Anon on Tumblr; 'Ashley first meets Sam at the animal shelter Sam works at because she wanted to adopt a cat. Then, she ends up adopting two more cats, a dog, and a rabbit because she wanted to see Sam again, but didn't have the guts to ask her out. So Sam asks, "You must really like animals. . ." or smth and Ashley Accidentally says "Or I really like you. . ."**

* * *

 **Words: 1931**

 **Pairing(s): Sam/Ashley (The Badass and The Paranoid), One-sided Chris/Josh (Climbing Class), Josh/Matt (Let's Get This Fire Started), Jessica/Mike (He Came for Me/Sexiled), Mentioned!Ashley/Jessica, Mentioned!Matt/Mike (M^2)**

 **Warning(s)/Tag(s): Small Angst, Fluff, First Meetings, Shelter AU, Adopt ALL TEH PETS**

* * *

 **I like Animals (And You)-**

"Come ON Chris. You're making me really depressed with all this moping. Why don't you just tell him how you feel?" I said, looking over at the faux hawked blonde who looked miserable as he continued to look over at Josh and Matt, who honestly looked as happy as can be. For as long as I can remember Chris has had a crush on Mr. Washington, why? I never really understood and can't see why. I suppose he's attractive? I really wouldn't know, I prefer rounded curves and shapely busts. And well, he isn't like that. At all. He has a sharp jaw, wide shoulders, no curvy hips, ya know. A man pretty much. And well, I'm a full on lesbian over here. Found out when I was about 15, I decided to experiment with Jessica who even at a young age was free with her body and didn't mind experimenting with me, of course she prefers guys, she's with Mike Munroe after all, but she does come to see me once in awhile and we just have some fun. No harm in it, Mike even knows, hell, Matt is cheating on Josh with Mike, Jessica knows but has only told me and Emily, and it pisses me off to no end that it's happening and Josh has no clue. I'd prefer if Josh was with Chris, who loves him dearly and is always there for him no matter what. Who was there when Josh was sick? Chris. Who was there to take a drunk as hell Josh home? Chris. Who was there when Josh came out to his parents and they kicked him out for a few weeks and let him stay at their place? Chris.

Josh has no idea what he is missing out on. Of course Matt isn't a bad guy. Not at all, he just hasn't been through the stuff Chris has been through with him. Matt is a busy guy, football, Josh, Mike, and his little brothers football team. I know that the Josh and Matt thing isn't going to last long at all, I just wish Josh would see how much Chris loved him sooner . .

"Ashley, I can't. You know I can't. . . ." Chris looked down, looking pained, then looked up suddenly, as if he had an idea, "I'll tell Josh I love him IF," Oh god, don't say it, "You admit you like that girl, Samantha, who works at the animal shelter." Oh god he said it.

Ah yes, Samantha. She is beauty incarnate, she is the Aphrodite to my Hephaestus. Well, in my mind she is. No way would I tell her that out loud. She doesn't need to know how much of a nerd I am YET.

"I can't do that!"

"Come'on Ash, you've adopted like, 20 animals from there. She HAS to be a bit suspicious."

"All lies. I've only adopted 4 dogs, and 4 cats so far. . . ."

"You're going there tomorrow, aren't you?"

"I just need one more little pup to make my family complete." I crossed my arms and looked down.

"Uh huh."

"Shut up!"

* * *

Yeah, I'm going back. But you can't blame me! I have 4 cats; Hannah, Josh, Beth, and Jessica. And 4 dogs so far; Mike, Matt, Emily, and Chris. Today I plan on adopting a small golden retriever, one I've been eyeing for a few weeks now, she is a beautiful little pup and it should be about time for them to get off of their mother, so I have to hurry and get her if I want her, pups go quickly in this town. Young kids and all wanting to get their first dog for their birthday and all.

The other dogs and cats I've gotten are older, Hannah and Beth are twin 2 year old Siamese cats who had an older brother by one year, Josh. Honestly it matched up so perfectly I had to get those three. Even if all three of them were a bit crazy and feral when I got them, they're totally chill now. They just really hate the washing machine. And Josh has a scar in his right cheek that Sam isn't sure how he got, probably from a fight with another cat or even a dog. It's a mystery, but I pay no mind to it most of the time. Jessica was a 4 year old blonde calico who was missing an eye, she wasn't violent, just very shy. She has a beautiful colorful coat just full of different colors mixed into the blonde, I just HAD to get her, even if she did have scars littering her body, the big one on her chest was worried me, but she is perfectly fine now, just can't get too much exercise. Matt was a 3 year old dark brown Pit bull who is just the sweetest dog on earth and loves to run and be active at all times, he can be a bit of an energy consumer. He has a scar down the middle of his face and under his jaw. Mike is a 2 year old black Great Dane, huge dog, takes up an entire couch when he lies down, he has his own couch in my house because he made me feel bad one day. So, yeah. He has burns almost over his entire body, he looked a bit intimidating at first, but turns out he was really sweet. Emily is a 5 year old black poodle who really doesn't care much for playing at all, as long as you give her food, keep her coat nice and eave her alone she is pretty happy. She has a scar across her right eye. And Chris, Chris is a 1 1/2 year old white husky with bright blue eyes, he has a limp foot on one of his hind legs that I always watch for and a black patch right above his left eye, he reminds me a lot of the human Chris, he sits and watches TV for hours and loves Josh (The cat) a lot. Like, weirdly a lot. Sometimes when I look over all of the animals I wonder if they are the animalfications of my friends.

I'm also considering adopting this red colored cat at the store and naming it Ashley, but that's a bit weird so I decided against it. Though it is a beautiful cat, she is blind in one eye, so it's a light blue color and the other is a startling green color, she always looks so happy to see me when I walk in. . . .I'm gonna have to get her. . . .just to keep my numbers even of course.

I stepped into the shelter, being taken over by the familiar smells of the place and smiling, I could hear all kinds of animals in the back, barking and meowing at the sound of the door opening. I saw Sam run to the front of the building with a smile on her face, it seemed a bit forced until she saw it was me and her smiled widened, looking more genuine. Oh god did that smile make my heart skip a beat.

"Well Howdy there stranger." She laughed and gave me a hug, over the past few visits me and her have become a bit close, not too much where we could really say we're friends, but just enough that we're not just acquaintances anymore. "I'm guessing you're here for one of the Golden pups?"

"How'd ya know?"

"I know everything my dear." She said and led me to the back.

"I was also wondering about the Red coated Cat you have back there. The one that always yowls at me when I walk in." I said, looking up at her and smiling at how content she looked. She looked over at me.

"O-oh. Well, ya see. I sort of adopted her. . . and named her Ashley." Sam said, and I smiled.

"Really?" I said, excited, she seemed to calm a bit at that.

"Uh. Yeah! She just reminded me of you. Not sure why really, but she did." She opened up the cage to the pups and grabbed one of the small females, holding it out for me to take.

"You must REALLY like animals." She joked and I chuckled.

"Or, ya know. I just really like you." As soon as it slipped out I covered my mouth, holding the pup to me I began to stutter, "Oh-uhm uhm. . . .do I need to sign for her or. . .?" Sam shook her head, she seemed a bit perplexed as she looked at me.

'She isn't going to like me back! I'm so stupid! Why did I even say anything?!' I scolded myself and turned away, running out of the shelter and ignoring Sam yelling for me.

* * *

"You RAN from her?" Chris asked and I nodded.

"Told her I liked her though. . . sooo. . ." I wiggled my eyebrows at him and he frowned, shaking his head.

"Matt proposed. Josh said yes. . . .he fucking said yes and asked me to be his Best Man."

"O-oh god Chris. I'm so sor-"

"I-it's fine," His voice cracked, "As long as Josh is happy, I'm happy." I looked down and grabbed his hand, squeezing it, he squeezed back and leaned into me, beginning to cry softly. I held him for who knows how long until Chris' phone went off, screen lighting up to show Josh's face. Chris looked terrified as he looked at it, letting it ring.

"You better take that." I said and Chris nodded, answering it and rubbing his face.

"Hey Josh How- Hey! Why are you crying? Bro! Are you alright?" I listened the best I could, only hearing small sobs and whines from the other end, "I'm coming over. Where are you?. . . . . .Okay. I'll be there. Sit tight." He threw me a sympathetic glance, "He found out." I gasped and nodded, waving him to leave. I am pretty curious of how he found out, but it's not my place to barge in and be nosy. Once he was out the door I sat back down on my couch, rubbing my eyes and groaning, I heard my own phone go off. I picked it up and looked at the screen, furrowing my brows in curiosity. A call from an unknown number. I normally ignore these types of calls, but why not. I have nothing better to do.

"Hello?

"Uh, Hey! It's me, Sam, from the shelter." My breath got caught in my throat and I coughed, trying to play it cool.

"Oh, hey Sam! How'd you get my number?" I asked, curious.

"Those uhm, sheets you filled out for the older animals, you gave us your number. I didn't call at a bad time did I?" She sounded nervous.

"No no no not at all! Perfect really."

"Good good. .I was wondering if maybe you'd wanna go out tonight. Hit a bar, get some late dinner, ya know . . . ."

"A date?" I asked, sort of joking but grinned as I heard the response.

"Yes. Most definitely a date."

"Pick me up at 7?"

"Oh, bossy. Of course. I'll see you then Ash."

"See you." I dropped the phone on the couch and tried to not squeal but I did. I could feel my heart about to explode from how nervous and happy I was.

Oh shit, I need to get ready!


	17. I'm Here for You (Ashley x Sam)

**Prompt for Anon on Tumblr; 'Could I request a Sam/Ashley prompt in which one of them is sick and the other is taking care of them because they want to be the best gf and it's all cute and junk and soup is made?**

* * *

 **Words: 1229**

 **Pairing(s): Ashley/Sam (The Badass and The Paranoid), Mentioned!Josh/Chris (Climbing Class), Mentioned!Sam/Josh (Bathing Bird/I thought we had a Connection)**

 **Additional Tag(s): Sick!Sam, Motherly!Ashley, Trans!Josh, Cis!Chris, Pansexual!Samantha, Demisexual!Ashley, Demisexual!Chris, Pansexual!Josh**

* * *

 **I'm Here for You-**

I smiled softly as I looked over at the girl laying down next to me, I looked over her appearance and just laughed. Sam was surrounded by Kleenex, whether it be the box or just the pieces of it lying around her, most used and a bit nasty. I'll have to clean later, this is a bit disgusting. I stroked her hair slowly and hummed softly. I was bored. I'll admit it. I had the day off today from work and didn't expect to use it taking care of my long term girlfriend who I thought always had the strongest immune system. Turns out when she DOES get sick. It's really bad and lasts a few days. It started last night at dinner. It started off small at first, she cleared her throat, sneezed like once, and as soon as it was bed time it got worse with her nose running, eyes got itchy, things that made me think it was just allergies. So she took some pills and went to bed to sleep it off because that's just what we do.

When I woke up earlier I could hear Sam in the bathroom puking, that got me worried. She just now came back and laid down, she fell asleep instantly. So now here I am, stroking her hair and trying to see what I could do to help her feel better.

I got up, being sure not to jostle the bed too much as I got up and skipped downstairs, humming a small melody as I got out some noodle soup, it was the most stereotypical food you could give someone when they're sick but I really didn't care. I had a girlfriend to take care of and dammit, I will do it! I put the bowl into the microwave and turned it on.

Well, that was very anticlimactic. I groaned and leaned against the counter, waiting for the soup to finish being cooked. I tapped my fingers on the counter, smiling as I remembered how me and Sam met.

It was a strange meeting to say the least. I, of course, was a huge nerd that was always overlooked in Highschool and Sam was one of the popular girls. Not popular like Jessica, where she used her body to do it, or Emily, whose grades were the highest in class, even higher than mine which surprised me since she was friends with Jessica. Not saying Jessica was dumb, but she did have her blonde moments, she is quite cunning and clever though, says some weird things at times (Seven limbs? What?). Sam was the athletic girl in school, she was the girl who others were comfortable being around because of how accepting she was and how she accepted everyone for who they were even if it did go against some of the things she did (EX: She's a vegan.). It was no secret that she was comfortable with her sexuality. She never came on to anyone either though. She was more of a go with the flow type of girl. She even dated Josh Washington for a bit (And everyone knows he is trans, he's with Chris Davis right now. They are just too cute.) I met Sam through Chris and Josh, even after the two of them dated Sam stayed friends with Josh and was the one to encourage him to ask Chris out who was my friend (And crush) at the time. When Chris and Josh got together I really wasn't that surprised, a bit heartbroken of course, but really happy for them. Then I noticed Sam hanging out with our group. She seemed pretty chill, and instantly I noticed how ripped she was. How couldn't I notice? She was a lot like me, didn't like eating animals or using animal products, so we instantly became friends.

I formed a crush in her after awhile. . . .okay, so maybe I liked her as soon as I saw her. But that's my business. She was a really attractive girl why wouldn't I like her? She was taller than me, only by a few inches but I thought it was perfect height. She finally told me about 5 months into our friendship that she is was into me. I didn't know how to react at first so I sort of just laughed it off. She seemed offended when I did that and didn't talk to me for about 2 months. Josh was a bit angry at me during that time as well. It wasn't until Chris and I spoke that I realized that Samantha actually liked me, I was so happy to hear that from him of course but trying to get in touch with Sam again was harder than I thought it would be. Josh wouldn't tell me anything about her until Chris made him.

So our love story eventually happened, it just took a while. So now we live together in North Carolina. We have a nice two story house that we both hope will have kids running in it in a few years. We have a pet kitten that she gave to me for my birthday 2 years ago. The cat is fat and likes to lay all over my books and papers that are important but he doesn't give a shit, always crumpling the papers up anyways.

I jumped when I heard some sniffling behind me, totally ruining my inner narration. I turned and saw Sam standing there leaning against the doorframe, she gave me a soft smile and the beep on the microwave went off, I hurried to take it out and sat it on the counter, giving her an embarrassed smile. She came over and sat at the island, rubbing her head.

"Gosh Ash. When I woke up I freaked out a little. You weren't there like you always are." She said, sounding a bit nasally, I scoffed and waved my hand.

"I'm sorry Sam. But normally you're the one always gone by the time I wake up. Payback!" I yelled and Sam just laughed, shaking her head and sneezing into the Kleenex in her hand.

"I suppose so." Sam said, grabbing the bowl of soup and pulling it towards her, I ran around the kitchen and got her some bread. Placing it on a napkin next to her soup. She has always been the one to sip her bread in her soup. I found it weird, really weird. But I love her nonetheless. I sat across from her as she ate, tilting my head in thought as I dozed off a bit. I didn't notice when Sam got up, seeing that I had dozed off a bit, and tip toes her way behind me.

I squeaked in shock as I felt her beginning to tickle me, I fell back and heard Sam gasp as we both fell on the ground, Sam groaned and looked at me, sniffed, then began to laugh as hard as she could. I laughed with her and curled up into her.

"Nooo. . .you'll get sick."

"I don't careeee, this floor is cold and nice and I don't mind being sick with you. You're my Sammy Whammy."

"I hate that nickname so much." Sam groaned and hid her face in my hair, I just giggled and snuggled closer, sighing happily.

"Your soup is getting cold."


	18. I love You (Josh x Chris)

**Prompt for Statiic97 on ; Continuation of 'I like Animals (And You), 'I was wondering if you could write a piece about Chris and Josh after Chris finds him?'**

 **'Of course I can! I'm amazing bruh. Lol, not rly. Ignore me.**

* * *

 **Words: 1527**

 **Pairing(s): Josh/Chris (Climbing Class), Background!Ashley/Sam (The Badass and The Paranoid), Mentioned!Matt/Mike (M^2), Ex-Josh/Matt (Let's Get This Fire Started), Mentioned!Mike/Jessica (He Came for Me), Mentioned!Jessica x Emily (Looking out for my Girl), Mentioned!One-sided!Chris x Ashley (None of it was wasted), Mentioned!Chris x Emily, Mentioned!Emily x Matt (Flare gun/ You're a Person), Mentioned!Mike x Emily (He's My Man)**

 **Additional Tag(s): Pansexual!Josh, Bisexual!Chris, Flashbacks, Bisexual!Ashley, Demisexual!Sam, Pansexual!Jessica, Bisexual!Emily, Bisexual!Matt, Bisexual!Mike, DemiBoy!Josh, Demigirl!Jessica.**

* * *

 **I love You-**

I ran out if Ashley's apartment, knowing that I had to get to Josh as fast as I could before he did anything drastic, and knowing Josh he definitely will do something dramatic and possibly live threatening. I jumped into my Jeep and made sure I buckled in, checked the mirrors, everything. It's been a habit ever since I was 15 and no matter what I can't really stop doing it. Josh makes fun of me all the time about it. On the ride there I made sure to keep Josh on the line, on speaker phone as I drove, talking to him and listening to him cry on the other end. I could feel tears prickling at the corners of my own eyes and had to stop myself before I crashed or worse. I hate hearing Josh cry, it's always been the worse thing to hear and I hope to never hear it again after this.

I have to tell Josh how I feel before I fuck it all up. I've never been good at admitting my feelings for others ever since I was 8 which is where I met Josh in Third Grade. Back then I had the smallest of crushes on him, which didn't bother me in the slightest since I had no idea about homophobia, even a little girl named Sam -Could it be the same Sam Ashley goes on about? Hmm- encouraged me to give him a flower crown on Valentines Day. So when the time came for Valentine's Day I had made a white and blue carnation flower crown. It was a bit messy and not put together very well but Jessica, my cousin, helped me do it. I had sat it on his desk before he showed up and when he saw it he instantly put it on and boasted about having someone crush in him. I never told him it was me. After that he wore it as long as he could until the flowers finally died completely about a week later. He looked so heartbroken that it had died and grumbled about it for a whole month until I finally made another one, this one out of fake flowers so they'd last forever and again, sat them on his desk before he showed.

He wore them the rest of the year until his head got too big for them. Now he hangs it in his bedroom where he can see it whenever he wants. He still wonders who gave him the crown. I never told him.

Once we were 13 and beginning to got through puberty I knew that my feelings for Josh were definitely not platonic. Unless imagining your best friend fuck you is platonic.

That's when Josh started to date girls, Josh told me in secret that he actually preferred boys but said his father hated gays which he found out when he saw a gay couple on TV and his dad went off about them, complaining for a week every time they did so. It made me sad knowing Josh was being forced to live a certain way.

I began to date girls as well, one in particular was Emily Carraway who was mean, but she told me she had always had a crush on me and called me a Nerd all the time. We were actually a really nice couple, Emily was smart like me, she loved to go out with me to the movies, skating rink, really whatever was within walking distance. Then we got into Highschool which is where everything changed. Emily dumped me for Mike Munroe, whom by the way was a huge dweeb in Middle School, he had braces and glasses and dressed weird. When we came back from Summer he had gotten contacts and got rid of his braces, making him 99% hotter. Even I was into him Freshman year. Josh had broken it off with whatever girl he was with and we started to hang out again like we use to.

Sophomore year was when it got a bit strange, Emily was still with Mike, they were the power couple of the school, Emily and I were still on good terms, and Josh was still single and had become a bit more. . . unstable. One day he straight out kissed me while we were playing video games and well, let's just say that we never finished the game that night. The day after we agreed to never tell anyone. So we didn't.

Junior year was when I met Ashley Elaine Prescott, who all in all was the person of my dreams. Except she really wasn't my preferred gender. So when she tried to ask me out I had to tell her the truth during Senior year, she looked broken of course and I apologized if I had led her along, she just waved me off with a smile and said it was completely fine and that she shouldn't have assumed I was flirting with her.

We're still best friends to this day.

During our second year of college Josh dropped out and began to date Matt, who was dating Emily who broke up with Mike who is now dating Jessica and also having a side fling with Matt. I didn't like the fact that they were together at all because I barely knew Matt. He seems like a nice guy but he was fucking Mike on the side, or letting Mike fuck him? I'm not really sure. From what I heard from Mike that them getting together was.a total accident and that he had been making a joke about making out and then it actually happened and Mike really liked it but is in love with Jessica who admitted to me during one of our Cousin Meet Ups that she was actually in love with Emily and because Emily is single that her and Jessica had been also having a fling. It confused me greatly and I just wish they would all figure it out and leave me out of it. If it was me, Mike and Matt could go fuck eachother and leave Josh alone, and if Jessica and Emily were happy together let them be together.

One thing I love about my cousin is that she constantly gives a big fuck you to gender identities. She told me that she identified as a Demigirl. Then Josh said he was the same, but Demiboy. I accepted both of them of Jessica had not yet told Mike or Emily, fearing what they would say about it. I've thought of telling Jessica all about the whole M^2 thing but never really had the guts to do it. .I just wish my friends could figure this all out and be happy.

I finally pulled up into Josh's driveway and rushed inside, hoping desperately that I wasn't too late. When I made it into his house after finding the damn key that they are constantly moving I ran up to the bedroom, almost knocking the door down. When I finally got my balance back I looked over and saw Josh sitting on his bed, looking down at the wood flooring. I slowly walked up to him and sat down.

We sat in silence for who knows how long, during that time we ended up curled up on the bed together, Josh's head resting on my chest as I breathed in slowly and to wrap our legs together, anything to help him. I felt him move a bit and felt a small kiss on my jaw, he seemed to notice that I froze since he sat up, spewing apologies and saying how much if a dumbass he was for doing that. I shushed him and sat him down as he mumbled into his clenched fists. I took them in my hands and slowly kissed each knuckle, whispering sweetly to him as I did so, admitting somewhere in there that I had been in love with him for a decade, which I heard him laugh and call me a liar about. When I had looked up at him in the eye he stopped, realization dawning on him and he broke down, once again apologizing over and over again for never noticing and that he wishes he could turn back time. He stopped after a while and took a deep breath.

"You gave me the flower crown, didn't you?" He asked softly, his voice almost too low to hear. I just nodded and he fell into me, holding onto me tightly and pulling me into his lap, telling me he loves me too and that he was so so sorry for all the shit he put me through. I let him get it all out and when dusk hit, we were both tired, just listening to each others breathing and stealing kisses here and there.

"I'm such a dumbass. . . .I've already missed 10 years of this." Josh mumbled into my hair and I shook my head.

"Even just being your friend, your best friend, was enough for me Josh. . . .I only ever wanted you to be happy."

* * *

 **After this I am out of Prompts *le gasp* I needs more! Nuhh**


	19. I've Only Ever Loved You (Chris x Ashley

**Prompt for Anon on Tumblr; 'For The Until Dawn Prompt... How about Chris/Ashley, Chris' reaction to Ashley being hit on by some other dude(s) at a party? Fluffy stuff would be fun but up to you! :3'**

* * *

 **Word(s): 1527**

 **Pairing(s): Ashley/Chris (None of it was wasted), Matt/Emily (You're a Person), Hinted!Emily/Jessica (Looking out for my Girl), Mike/Jessica (He Came for Me), Hinted!Mike/Matt (M^2), Josh/Sam (I thought we had a Connection), Joked!Chris/Josh (Climbing Class), Joked!Ashley/Sam (The Badass and The Paranoid)**

 **Additional Tag(s): Marriage Proposal, Bisexual!Emily, Bisexual!Jessica, Bisexual!Mike, Bisexual!Matt, Demisexual!Chris, Heterosexual!Ashley, Demisexual!Sam, Demisexual!Josh, Parties, Alcohol, Dorks being dorks, Uncomfortable!Ashley, Some creep**

* * *

 **I've only ever loved you-**

The house was shaking from the intensity of the music, trying to hear anyone over it would have been impossible, even laughable. People crowded into the huge house making it very improbable that I'd be leaving any time soon. I groaned and wondered why Josh decided to even have this party. What did he say? Something about an engagement. I wasn't really listening. I was too busy looking at Ash who even when reading had the cutest, most amazing little quirks and habits. When she is concentrating or really into something her nose crinkles in this cute little way that makes me want to just grab her and kiss her, which when I think about it sounds a bit creepy. . . .Of course she doesn't like me back, I'm not really sure how she feels about me or being around me or really anything, she hangs around me so I'll take that as good. But she could always like me as a friend or worse; a brother.

I coughed as I was shoved mid drink and felt someone clapping my back, trying to help me from the coughing fit, my throat felt like it was on fire. I looked back after almost dying and saw Ashley there, looking embarrassed and worried, "Oh my god Chris! I am so so sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you like that!" I waved a hand at her, trying to hear her over the music.

"It's fine! Hey, do you want to go somewhere more private so we can hear one another better?" I yelled, hoping she heard me but her face scrunched in confusion and she tilted her head, I tried again until someone tapped on Ashley's shoulder, making her turn towards them. The guy, who I could not remember for the life of me leaned down and was saying something in her ear, I noticed she flushed red, nodded and they made their way through the crowd. I tried to follow but froze and looked to my left, seeing Mike having Matt pushed against the wall, hungrily making out and grinding against him. Emily and Jessica stood next to them, watching humorously and whispering to one another as they watched. I though Emily and Matt were dating? And Mike and Jessica are the schools power couple! What the hell? I pushed through to them and was able to ask them.

"Oh, don't worry Chris! We're letting them do it." Emily said, waving her hand.

"They have WAY too much sexual tension between them. So we made a deal. I can get with Emily and Mike can get with Matt whenever he wants."

"The only exception is that I can't fuck Mike, and Jessica can't fuck Matt."

"That's where we draw the line." Jessica finished and I just stared at them in confusion, not really processing what they were saying then remembered what I was doing in the first place.

"Oh shit! Have you guys seen Ashley?" I asked and they nodded, pointing. I looked where they were pointing and saw Ashley on the stairs with the guy from before, she was being pinned against the railing and looked nervous. I glared, feeling jealousy shoot through me. I growled and pushed my way through the crowd towards them, being able to hear right before I left that Jessica found it unfair she couldn't at least get with Matt once since Emily use to be with Mike. I went up the stairs and pulled the guy away from Ashley. "Get the fuck away from her." Ashley looked a bit relieved when she saw me.

"Who he fuck are you?" The guy asked, stepping up to me and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I'm her fucking boyfriend. Get the hell away from her." The guy laughed, he fucking LAUGHED.

"You? YOU'RE her boyfriend? Goddamn, she has low standards doesn't she? Looks like she'll fuck whatever comes her way." He said, laughing and without knowing what I was doing, he fell down the stairs and my knuckles ached. Ashley gasped and we watched him fall down the stairs moaning in pain once he hit the bottom, "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT YOU FUCKER."

"Oh shit. . .oh shit. Did I just do that?" I asked and Ashley nodded then grabbed the hand I used, there was blood splattered on my fist. She looked up at me and smiled.

"I can't believe you did that for me Chris." She said softly then led me up the stairs, we sat on the top step and everything went quiet. The guy even left the party it seemed, I couldn't see him anywhere and I was happy about that, already expecting to fight him again if I saw him.

"Attention! Can I have your alls attention?!" I heard Josh say, he sounded a bit buzzed but still pretty sober, more sober than anyone else really and the lights were moved to show him and Sam standing on top of a table. Josh looked smug and just happy as hell, Sam looked nervous and a bit drunk. "I would like to do something! Something that would make me the happiest guy to walk this planet!" Everyone cheered and he turned to Sam, making them all go quiet. He fell to his knees, pulling out a ring that I couldn't see and I saw Sam look around, surprised and then smiled a bit. She looked down at Josh, "Samantha Caroline Baker. Will you marry me?" Sam bit her lip and nodded, even from this distance I could tell she was ready to cry from happiness. Josh slipped a ring on her finger and he got up, picking her up and swinging her around, everyone cheered for them and I clapped, whooping happily for my best friend and I felt Ashley jumping from happiness for them. She grabbed my arm and was squealing about the wedding that she hoped Sam would pick her for Maid of Honour, even though she Hannah would most likely be chosen due to being Sam's Best Friend and all, but Ashley was a close second. Josh looked at me and tilted his head, asking without actually asking and I nodded. Of course I'd be the Best Man. Ashley looked up at me and I looked at her.

"I never got to thank you for helping me away from that creep." She said and leaned up, I could feel my heart beating rapidly in my chest as she did so and felt soft lips on my own, I pushed forward, deepening the kiss and I could feel her smiling into it. The kiss wasn't like how I expected it to be, even better actually. I didn't feel fireworks or anything loud and obnoxious like that, but I felt. . . home. I felt that I could forever kiss this girl and never once want to leave her or hurt her in any way. I felt safe and loved more than I've ever felt and it's better. It's better than feeling those so called fireworks. This was better than any fireworks. I didn't feel a sudden lust in this kiss. It felt familiar, I could see myself being with her forever, having a family, she felt right. She's the one. She pulled back and just whispered a small, "Wow. . . .That. . .was amazing." She said and I nodded, feeling a bit lightheaded. She grinned and looked down, "you. . . .you were so jealous." She began to giggle and I felt my face heat up.

"Y-yeah. . . .so. . . I've liked you for months."

"Don't worry Chris. I've only ever loved you. . . .and I'll only love you for all of eternity." I smiled.

"Ditto." Ashley raised an eyebrow at me and laughed, leaning on me. "One thing. . .why did you walk off with him?"

"Well he wasn't a creep at first. He was actually quite attractive and sweet until we made it to the stairs. . . you didn't seem to object to me leaving with him."

"I was trying to catch up with you, but I lost you and got distracted by . . . whatever is happening with Emily, Matt, Mike, and Jessica." We both looked over and saw that the original couples were back together, Emily wrapped around Matt and lovingly kissing him and Mike holding a wasted Jessica against him as they danced to the beat if the music.

"Oh yeah. I heard about their arrangement. . .I sadly walked in on Emily and Jessica having sex the other day. Let's just say they were not happy at all to see me standing there in shock. So they had to explain it all to me. Makes no flippin' sense at all." I nodded, agreeing with her and shrugging.

"Think Josh and Sam would be up to something like that?" I joked and Ashley punched my shoulder.

"Yeah right. Sam is totally monogamous." I scoffed.

"Loser."

"I know right?" We shared a look and burst out laughing, not able to continue acting straight faced any longer.

"Yeah. I definitely love you."

". . . .Ditto."


	20. Haunted (Mike x Sam)

**Prompt for Goodwifi on Tumblr; 'Could You write some Daring Duo (Sam x Mike)? One of them just had a horrible nightmare about that night at the lodge, and they called the other to come over to their place because they needed to be comforted. Hope you like the prompt!'**

* * *

 **Word(s): 1357**

 **Pairing(s): Mike/Sam (Daring Duo), Mentioned!Hinted!Onesided!Josh/Chris (Climbing Class), Mentioned!Past!Emily/Matt (You're a Person), Mentioned!Past!Mike/Jessica (He Came for Me)**

 **Additional Tag(s): Survivor!Mike, Survivor!Sam, Dead!Chris, Dead!Ashley, Dead!Josh, Dead!Jessica, Dead!Emily, Dead!Matt, Nightmares, Mourning, Regret, PTSD, Depression warning, Angst, Hurt/Comfort.**

* * *

 **Haunted-**

I'm just going through the motions. That's all I'm doing now and that's all I'll ever do. There is no way back from which I came. I've tried to take my mind off of it. Tried so hard. But nothing could ever help me now.

I have bags under my eyes. They give me no justice. They don't show how tired I REALLY am. I don't think anything could ever show how tired I was. I could try as I might. But nothing could. Ever.

My mind is in jumbles. There are no words to describe exactly what happened on that mountain. I tried to explain it to the police but did they listen? No, of course they didn't. They did go into the mines. They found nothing except a few bodies lying around and ash. They blamed us at first. Thought WE were the killers. But they were wrong. Like always.

The Washingtons are hopeless. Melinda and Ron have done nothing. Nothing at all. The funeral for Josh, Hannah, and Beth was no where near intimate. The press was there, wanting to take pictures of everything. And Melinda was standing there in the rain, crying. The tears weren't real. Nothing the Washingtons did was really REAL.

The nightmares continue everyday. Just seeing Jessica lying on the ground, jaw ripped off. . . .I could feel my heart break right there. All I knew then was that I had to get back to the others and protect them. Protect Sam.

Samantha. She never was a huge fan of me while I was a huge fan of her. It annoyed me constantly that she wouldn't give me the time of day to show her I wasn't as big as a jerk as I played out to be. Of course the prank on Hannah made her even more distant from me. I feel terrible about doing that to Hannah. I really do. I just wanted to fit in if I'm being completely honest with myself. I was always the odd one of the group, even if others didn't see it. I got teased for the way I talked all the time, saying things that apparently no one ever says in real life. It's fine though. I'd rather be teased anyways rather than being looked at as if I was the best thing in the world. Especially since I couldn't even save Jessica in time.

I really don't know what I was thinking trying to get to Jessica with a shortcut, I ran right into a fucking log. Why? I have no idea It's like my body just froze. I didn't think it'd be a Wendigo that grabbed her anyhow.

Thinking back on my friends before any of the crap really happened, I remember how happy I was with Jessica who seemed happy to be with me. Just like Josh looked happy whenever he saw Chris. Honestly I wished I would be looked at the way Josh looks at Chris when he thinks no one is looking. Chris was too stuck on Ashley to even realize how loved he was. It made me sad everyday to see the two constantly stepping around the obvious. I never said anything of course, knowing my luck it would just ruin their entire friendship and they'd blame me. I'm easy to blame for stuff. Very easy to blame.

I felt myself falling but I caught my footing, not realizing I've been standing in from of my classrooms door for who knows how long just looking like an idiot. I stood up straight and fixed the bag on my back, taking a deep breath and going down the stairs. Class had been over for 10 minutes already and I'd just been standing like a fool in the doorway. What the hell was wrong with me.

Getting back to my dorm was easy. Too easy. I'm not use to this. Everyday on my way back I would feel Jessica or even Chris come up behind me and scare me. It felt strange not seeing my roommate or girlfriend anywhere. I would kill to even see Matt.

Nighttime came along, I sat on the edge of my bed and sighed, rubbing my eyes and shaking my head, knowing I needed to get to bed soon. I laid down slowly, watching myself from scaring myself. A muffled sound got my attention, I sat up and looked around, seeing my phone on my desk buzzing quietly. I got up and checked my phone.

 _'Message from Sammy: Hey Mike. . . .ur probably asleep rt now. . . but, do u think u could come over?'_

I stared at it in shock for a few minutes, I haven't heard from Sam since after we were questioned by the police.

 _'Message from Sammy: You prob don't want to see my rt now. But I rly need u. I'm scared.'_

I sat my phone down and instantly started to get dressed. As I was tying my shoes I heard my phone go off again.

 _'Message from Sammy: K, well I guess u don't want to see me. . .that's fine. I'm sorry.'_

 _'Message Sent: Sam, Don't worry, I'm on my way over right now.'_

 _'Message from Sammy: Oh! Okay! You replied, wow. Okay. See you soon then.'_

I didn't bother to reply back.

* * *

I stood on her front porch, not really sure how to do this. Just walk in? No no, too rude. Knock? Yeah. I guess. . .but she has a doorbell. . . .I'll just knock. So I knocked, waited a few seconds then knocked again. I could hear footsteps on the other side of the door and when it opened I deflated.

Sam looked terrible. Well, terrible for her. She has large bags under her eyes, her body just seemed to be drained of energy, her usual bright eyes were faded and her hair was really greasy and thrown in a messy bun.

"Michael. Hey. Come in come in." She ushered me in and led me upstairs to her bedroom, sitting down on it and sighing. I sat next to her and grabbed her hands, she looked up and gave me a soft smile.

"So. . . why are you scared? You know those things can't get you here. . . I'll make sure of it." She shook her head, chuckling.

"I just. . . .had a terrible nightmare. . . . " I nodded, knowing the feeling and leaned my forehead on hers, she visibly relaxed and leaned into me

"Tell me about it."

"It just. . . .it was you Mike. . . .I saw you die. . . ." I looked at her, shocked. Out of all the things she could have had a nightmare about, she had one of me? "You-you were on your way back from trying to save Jessica. . . and . . .and. . . a Wendigo just. . . came out of no where, you were almost there too. . . and it just. . . .ripped you in half. Like, your head. Just dug it's claws right into the top of your skull and pulled it apart as if it was nothing. I-I freaked out and actually went AFTER it. It was Hannah. The tattoo. . . . Last thing I saw was. . . was your body lying on the ground, surrounded by your own blood and. . . .I woke up screaming. . . ." Sam curled up against me, soft sobs escaping her. "T-The dream made me realize something th-that I never really bothered even thinking about." She lifted her head. Looking a bit more confident than before. She leaned forward and pushed her lips against mine. I sat there shocked and let her kiss me, not sure how to reciprocate. She pulled back and I frowned.

"I can't. . . ."

"I-I know. . . .M-maybe one day." She rasped out and I nodded, holding her hands.

"Maybe one day." I kissed her forehead and laid her back into the bed and curled up with her. She didn't thrash at all during the night.


	21. Expectant (Chris x Ashley)

**Prompt for Anon on Tumblr; 'Could you do a Chris and Ashley prompt where Ashley finds out she is pregnant?'**

 **Cute prompt! ^u^ Hope I wrote it correctly~**

* * *

 **Word(s): 570**

 **Pairing(s): Chris/Ashley (None of it was Wasted)**

 **Additional Tag(s): Pregnant!Ashley, Scared!Ashley, Shocked!Chris, Cuddles, Fluff, Small Angst, Dead!Josh, Dead!Matt, Everyone else is alive, Takes place a few years after Prank, Christopher Davis, Ashley**

* * *

Ashley sat there, bored and continuously looking over at the stick sitting on the counter, just waiting. She kept checking her watch and sighing in exasperation.

Today was the day.

Now if Chris would show the hell up. Ashley took a piece of her hair and began to chew on it, a nervous tic that she has had since she was in the third grade.

Knowing that there was a human being inside of her, Ashley began to cry a bit, scared and a bit restless.

Would Chris _PLEASE_ show up?

Ashley was terrified. She just wanted to get this over with and tell Chris about the baby, hoping and praying that he wouldn't leave her.

He has said plenty of time they weren't ready for kids. Ashley knew it as well and they took extra precautions to avoid having a child. Apparently that didn't work out.

"Ash? You home?" Ashley stayed still, not making a sound as footsteps came closer to her, "Are you alright? Ashley?" She felt arms going around her as she began to shake and sob violently. She was already attached to the baby, if Chris didn't want to keep it-

She'd leave him.

"Ashley? Please answer me! What is wrong?" She turned to look at him and took a deep breath, a sob escaping and she shook her head, putting her hands on his shoulders and pushing him down to be on his knees on the floor next to her, she turned her body so she was face to face with him and puts her hands on either side of his face, kissing both of his cheeks slowly and smiling.

"I- I don't know how to say this. . . But. . . ." She chewed on her lip and looked past Chris, at nothing.

"Say what? Ashley. Please don't zone out right now."

"You know how you said you never wanted children?"

"I never said That I NEVER wanted children. . . I just think at the moment we're just. . . . . too young." Chris raised an eyebrow, looking at Ashley, "What's this about?" Chris put his hands on Ashley's thighs and tried to get comfortable in his position, the floor wasn't exactly comfy.

"Christopher. I found out. . . .about 2 weeks ago. That uhm, well. . . .I'm pregnant. With your baby." Ashley finally said, looking down in shame and sighing, "It's totally fine if you don't want to help raise it. But just know that I am NOT getting rid of this child-"

"This is great!" Chris shouted after his initial shock.

"Great? You JUST said that we are too young for a child-"

"But we can try. We're 26. I think. . . .I think we could do it. We have 8 months to prepare." Chris took Ashley's face between his hands and did what she did to him, smiling at her shocked face, "We can do it. We're geniuses remember? Nothing is too hard to handle. Not even a child."

"I hope it's a boy." Ashley sighed.

"Why?"

"So I can name it Joshua Matthew." Ashley said, looking off to the side, eyes filled with regret, Chris stilled and looked down, nodding.

"Yeah. . .I like that name. . . . Joshua Matthew Davis."

Ashley locked eyes with Chris and smiled, he smiled back and kissed Ashley on the lips, holding her to him tightly.

* * *

 **I sort of hate how this came out. I hope everyone likes it though? I guess?**

 **I have been so so very busy lately and haven't had as much motivation to do things as I use to have and this happens a lot, so I hope you all haven't given up on me yet.**


	22. Nightmares (Matt x Jessica)

**Prompt for 'hafuckthis' on Tumblr; 'Could you write a Matt/Jess fic where Jess has a nightmare and Matt being a totally loyal little puppy he is comes in and comforts her? Please?'**

 **Of fucking course man. I love me some Jess/Matt ^u^**

* * *

 **Words: 1227**

 **Pairing(s): Matt/Jessica (You Dumb Oaf), Mentioned!Past!Mike/Jessica (He Came for Me), Mentioned!Past!Matt/Emily (You're a Person), Mentioned!Mike/Sam (Daring Duo), Emily/Ashley (Listen to the palm of my hand, bitch.), Chris/Josh (Climbing Class)**

 **Additional Tag(s): Nightmares, Everyone lives Ending, Josh Lives, Memories, Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Break Ups, Heartache, Fluff, Angst, Scarred Baby Jessica, Matthew Pierce, Jessica Davis, Christopher Davis, Jessica and Chris are cousins, Ashley Prescott, Josh Washington, Emily Hayward, Michael Munroe, Samantha Welch.**

* * *

 **Nightmares** -

"MIKE! PLEASE HELP _! MICHAEL!" I screamed and screamed as I was ripped through the trees, sharp edges of branches cutting into my cheeks, arms, legs, anything they could get to. The creature-Wendigo as they called it, screamed at me as if to make me shut up and continued to drag me. From the corner of my eye I could see a. . . a butterfly tattoo on the things arm, "HANNAH?" I screeched and tried to fight back, it pulled me along, ignoring my feeble attempts to fight back-_

 _I leaned against the wall, breath knocked out if me, feeling someone next to me, looking over I smiled gently through the pain, Matt was next to me, trying to hold me still. I could feel the creature crawling behind us and then another scream pierced the air, I looked over just in time to see Matt be pulled away from me and slammed into the walls of the cave, he screamed at me to run and not look back, but I couldn't run. I watched as it grabbed the back of Matthew's head and slammed it repeatedly into the cave walls, a crunching sound being heard every time. I opened my mouth to scream-_

"MATT!" I sat up from my bed, shaking fiercely, pain ripping through my body as I trembled, holding myself tightly and whimpering on my bed, I ignored the sounds of footsteps and the feeling of another person holding me, whispering sweet nothings at me and pulling me back down to lie on the bed. I sobbed into their shoulder and held them tightly, "Matt Matt Matt. . . ."

"I'm right here baby, don't worry. Just stay calm. I'm here now. Please don't cry." I opened my eyes and looked up at the dark skinned boy holding me, my heart aches subsiding as I smiled and tried to inch closer to him, "My beautiful girl. Don't worry. I'm here for you." He whispered and continued to hold and caress me. He kissed the top of my head and I sighed.

"So glad you're here." I mumbled, gripping onto his pajama sleeve tightly and burrowing my face into his chest, ignoring the searing pain from the scars decorating my face.

After I was found with Matt, curled around one another up on the mountain, both too tired to move after the excitement we both went through, I thought that I could never be a model again, my dream job.

Mike left me, he took too much pity on me and I could clearly see that even though he cared greatly for me, he was in love with Samantha. It didn't hurt me as badly as I thought it would to be completely honest. Samantha was a beautiful gal, very feisty and independent. I got over Mike pretty quickly, way faster than I expected. I guess me and him were just a fling, it doesn't surprise me.

Matt seemed annoyed at Emily when they first met up, Emily just seemed so happy that Matt was actually alive while Matt just looked. . . .irritated. As if he just wanted to get away from Emily. That's when he started to visit me in the hospital. Since I was the one mostly hurt, way more than the others, I had to stay the longest. Matt visited me ever day and every day he brought me flowers or my favorite chocolate, which I never even told him my favorite so I was surprised to say the least, and on the first week he brought me a stuffed bear that I actually slept with in my arms the entire time. The nurses told me that if he came in and saw me with the bear he would just smile and leave, not wanting to disturb me. It made me feel giddy when he showed up. At first I was in too much pain to really feel anything but as the months went by I got more and more excited to see him.

He would tell me the progress of the others, Mike and Sam got together which didn't surprise me at all. Ashley left Chris, saying it was just a crush and actually got with Emily, the only reason Matt knows that is because he saw Emily push Ashley against the wall of the hospital one day after visiting me and started to make out with her. Matt even told me that they found Josh, though he was a bit sick, they seemed to have found him starving himself and going on and on about refusing to eat the human body he found in the mines which was the Stranger. Chris of course became Josh's main caretaker, refusing to leave his side for even a minute. Even admitting to Josh that he went for him and Josh telling Chris how fucked up he was. Eventually, Matt mused, Chris admitted being in love with Josh and Josh didn't let Chris visit him for a week.

I felt bad for my cousin at that time, wishing that Josh would love my cousin back, I know they would be perfect for each other.

After my third month being there they finally allowed me to leave, though I was STILL sore from all my scars, Matt offered to move in with me to help around the house and make sure I didn't push myself, I agreed, feeling safer with Matt around more than anyone else, even with Mike I didn't feel all that safe.

Once we were settled in we were like besties, he helped me with some things, he went off to college but stopped playing football and instead started majoring in the Arts. He surprised me one day by asking if he could paint me, that I was just so beautiful in the evening light.

That was the first time he made me cry. I cried from happiness and told him he could, he seemed worried but I ushered him to hurry before we lost the light. When he finished and sowed me I couldn't believe it, he captured me perfectly and even made my scars look beautiful. I kissed him that night in front of the painting, too happy to give a damn if he liked me back or not, he kissed back enthusiastically and held me close in his arms, promising to never let me go.

We still don't sleep in the same bed though. I didn't want to move the relationship too fast and he's totally okay with it. Only on nights that I have nightmares does he come in and sleep with me.

We haven't even had sex yet. Yet Matt is totally loyal towards me and tells me everyday how beautiful I am and how if he ever lost me he wouldn't be able to handle it.

It makes me happy.

I feel the same way about him. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost my sweet Matthew Pierce. I hope one day I can change my name from Jessica Davis to Jessica Pierce. . . .sounds so much better on the tongue.

I nuzzled Matt gently and prodded him to go yo sleep, he reluctantly listened to me and held me gently, eventually the room was full of his soft snores and I drifted off to sleep, not being awakened by nightmares the rest of the night.


	23. Morning Routines (Ashley x Chris x Josh)

**Prompt for Anon on tumblr; BoneZone (Ashley/Chris/Josh) Morning routine, including someone being angry at the lack of hot water in the shower and someone else burning the bacon.**

* * *

 **Words: 1684**

 **Pairing(s): Ashley/Chris/Josh (The Bone Zone), Matt/Mike (M^2), Emily/Jessica (Looking out for my girl), Past!Mentioned!Hannah/Sam (BFFs)**

 **Additional Tag(s): Three-way pairing, M/F/M, Ashley Prescott, Chris Davis, Josh Washington,** **Living Together, Sharing, Burned Breakfast, Naked Shenanigans, No Hot Water *le gasp*, Pairings happening here, Everyone is gay (Sorta), Polyamorous relationships, Angst?, Fluff, Proposals!**

* * *

 **Morning Routines-**

"You HAVE to be kidding me!" I heard from the bathroom, already knowing this morning was not going to be a good one. I took one of the many pillows laying around my bed and covered my head, trying to muffle the sounds of boys rushing around the house bitching. "How are we out of hot water!" Josh yelled from the bathroom, stomping out of the bathroom in only a towel, I rolled over and laughed.

"You don't need hot water. Lookin' hot already babe." I joked, adding a wink at the end of it, watching him as he went between looking confused then flustered then back to normal and rolling his eyes at me, obviously already done with my shit which I couldn't help but laugh gently about.

"Haha Ash. Why don't you get up and see why I can smell burning food. . ." Josh said and I just whined, rolling around sleepily, "Wait. . . .is Chris cooking? He can't cook worth shit." I sat up instantly. We both shared a look, green eyes going wide and we ran downstairs, Josh lost his towel about halfway there and wasn't ashamed enough to even cover himself up once we showed up in the kitchen. I wasn't dressed much better if course, I was only wearing Chris' boxers. . . and well, that's about it. Once we both managed to get the kitchen without laughing our asses off at how ridiculous we looked, our lips curled up in disgust at the smell of the burning bacon and watched as Chris ran around the room, trying to figure out how to stop the fire. Josh groaned and face palmed as I ran to grab the lid and covered up the pan, muffling the fire then turning off that burner. I turned to scold Chris for even attempting to cook when he knows that he can't cook. Chris and Josh were both staring at me in amazement and they rushed over, picking me up, I squealed in shock though I will never admit to such a thing. Never ever.

"You saved us oh Queen Ashley!" Chris yelled dramatically.

"We are forever in your debt my Queen!" Josh joined in, they both were fake sobbing uncontrollably, I just yawned and tried to keep a smile at bay, not wanting them to know how much I was actually enjoying this, "Here, let ME cook breakfast Ashley, Chris! Take our beauty to her bedroom and dress her!"

"Yes sir!" Chris gave Josh a quick kiss then picked me up like a sack of potatoes and ran back to our room, I was laughing the whole way then fake pouted once he sat me on the bed, he tilted his head at me, much like a pup would and I held in pointing that out to him.

"No kiss for your queen?" I asked, incredulous and Chris just grinned, kissing me deeply then pulling a shirt over my head once he broke it off, ew. This shirt was dirty. He just had to grab the first thing he saw off the floor didn't he? Huh, oh well.

"Such nakedness is not tolerated in this household missy!"

"B-But Chris! Josh is downstairs FULLY naked while cooking for us."

"That's exactly why. You can only be fully naked while cooking or during 'play time'. New rule. I just made it, no way to break the system either, none not so ever, get use to it." Chris smirked smugly and I sighed, flopping back down onto the bed.

"Let me sleeppp"

"Nooo. We must eat then do. . ." He shudders, "Errands." I scoffed and got up off of the bed reluctantly and pulled on some jeans, Chris left the room as I brushed my hair and decided to braid it today, why not? Today felt like a braid day. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and tilted my head and squinting my eyes.

Make up or nah? Hmm. . . Make up sounds like a lot of work and my hands hurt from typing so much last night while working on my story. I shook my head and put a bra on before finding a shirt that wasn't covered in nacho stains and ran downstairs to find Josh in a 'Kiss the Cook' apron, still naked underneath of course and Chris sitting on the island in the middle of the kitchen, looking relaxed as ever. Josh was, as always, giving Chris a show as he cooked our food, Chris not looking ashamed at all as he just stared, knowing that ass was his.

Looking over the two dorks I knew that I made the right choice allowing them to love one another along with myself. . . It was no secret that Chris had a crush on me and I had one on him, hell, I didn't hide it all that well, but when Josh came up to me one day and told me he loved Chris and Chris had told him that he loved him as well, I knew that I would have let them be together in hopes of keeping their happiness and I didn't want to be some home wrecking whore, but when Josh said he also loved me I almost didn't believe him, no way could Josh Fucking Washington love a nobody like me. I always found Josh attractive and always had a crush on him that wouldn't go away like an annoying tic, I still had a crush on Chris of course, I loved Chris, and I grew to love and adore Josh as well, even with his medication, his breakdowns and needing rides to his therapy appointments, I took over the job of making sure he took his meds and went to his sessions and he seemed grateful about that. Both Chris and I dote over Josh and make sure he stays healthy and content. Josh did the same to us and becomes like a mother hen if one of us falls ill, it's quite amusing to see actually, he runs around the entire house to set the temperature, make us soup or any food we are craving and asks absolutely nothing in return.

It surprises me how well Josh had done ever since his sisters had died after that stupid prank that I actually helped with. We got two girls killed and yet the boy who should hate me loves me and I feel so grateful about that. Samantha doesn't talk to any of us anymore, well, sometimes she'd text me or Josh, never anyone else, too depressed about her Best Friend dying. No one knew it but me but Sam had a crush on Hannah and actually planned on asking her out that night, of course it was ruined by the prank and I knew I shouldn't have gone along with Jessica and Emily, those two were always trouble, but I just wanted them to like me and the only way I thought to do it was join in on their bad ideas. It was a huge mistake that I regret every day of my life and I wish I could go back in time and change it. . . .

But if it had never happened then who knows where we would be right now, Matt and Mike might not have gotten together like they are now, THAT surprised everyone. Once the prank was finished Mike just broke up with Emily for no real reason then a few months later Jessica found the two males not so discreetly making out in the college library, making Emily pissed because as she told me, "Matt is really cute. Do you think he's be a good boyfriend? Of course he would, have you SEEN those lips of his?". After she got over the fact they were together she got with Jessica during a drunken night out with the girls, I watched the entire thing happen, too drunk to really care what I was seeing and wasn't surprised when both of the girls ended up dating after, not once regretting that night and actually smiling about it. I wouldn't be here with Josh and Chris. . . . and that. . . that scares me.

After being with Chris and Josh of them for so long now I can't see myself with just one of them either. One without the other just feels. . .empty? I mean, I love both of them equally it's just I love them both so much that if one of them were to just leave I wouldn't know what to do with myself. It's strange how it works really. When I explained it to them one day they agreed with me, none of us being able to describe exactly how it is no matter how hard we tried. It's almost like ripping away some part of yourself and just hoping that it would heal but when it does eventually it's an ugly disgusting scar that you try to hide from the world and know that nothing could ever get rid of it. . .

"Ash? I think you're thinking too hard again babe." Josh said, waving a spatula in front of my face, making me snap out of my train of thought and smiling when he handed me a plate of eggs and bacon.

"Oh! Sorry Joshy Washy- I over think things too much, you know this." he gave me a knowing look and smiled. "Thank you so much! This looks much better than. . .whatever Chris was trying to do." I heard Chris object from the island and just giggled, sitting down and looking at both of the boys, humming in thought. "You guys wanna get married?" They stopped talking and looked over at me, eyes wide. "I gotta pick up the rings later butttt. . .yeah. Not exactly how I wanted to do this but this jut feels. . .right." Both of them just grinned and nodded.

"Yes" They said in unison and both got up, covering me in kisses as I giggled, kissing them both back.

* * *

 **I really hope you enoyed this chapter and I need sime more Prompts! Send them in! :D**

 **33 I adore The Bone Zone, just sayin' haha xD**

 **~ CyanoticNightmare**


	24. Condolences (Hannah x Sam)

**Guy named Caleb wanted some Sam/Hannah! Here ya go~ :D**

 **Words: 968**

 **Pairing(s): Sam/Hannah (BFFs), Chris/Josh (Climbing Class), Mike/Emily (He's My Man)**

 **Additional Tag(s): AU- Hannah Lives, Pre-Until Dawn, Angst, Fluff?, Cuddles, Kisses, F/F. Samantha Ann Welch, Hannah Jayne Washington, Joshua Mason Washington, Christopher Eric Davis, Canon Character Death.**

* * *

 **Condolences-**

I could hear her in the bedroom crying again, even through the sound of sirens and people talking. I sobbed and shut my eyes tightly, trying to reassure myself that it had to be a dream. Beth couldn't be missing, there was no way she could be (Even though there was a lot of ways, I just didn't want to believe it.). I hugged my legs closer to my body and laid my forehead on my knees, listening to my heart beating frantically in my chest and trying to ignore Mike and Emily arguing that it wasn't there fault she left, it was Hannah's. I clenched my fists in annoyance as I looked at the dark haired couple who didn't look one bit worried about Beth being out there without a coat and having no idea how to get back most likely in the middle of a fucking snowstorm. I laid my head back down, knowing what I said would make no difference.

"Sam!" I could hear her scream and I lifted my head, I had to be a good friend. Had to. I pushed myself off of the couch, weaving my way through the crowd, I walked past Chris and Josh hugging one another in the corner, Chris trying to keep Josh calm and not be a fool and run out there himself to find Beth. Josh yelled at the Sheriff as he attempted to speak calmly to the 20 year old, insisting that they were going to find his sister no matter what, they'll try everything they can, they kept saying.

I didn't believe a damn word of it but Josh seemed to be trying hard to believe them, even though in his eyes I could see he knew the truth as well, he continued shaking and pushed his head back into the space between Chris' shoulder and neck, Chris looked broken, not knowing what to do to comfort his Best Friend and long time crush. I also had a best friend to comfort. I continued on my way and stepped into the next room where Hannah laid, looking like a complete and utter mess as she laid there in the covers of Beth's bed, curled up into it with her glasses discarded off to the side and eyes red and puffy from crying and a runny nose from the cold. I frowned and stepped forward, Hannah held a hand out and I grabbed it, Hannah pulled me in to her and laid me next to her on the bed, still crying. I enveloped her into my arms and held her close to me, whispering sweet nothings to her and attempting to make her laugh though failed miserably, I was never that funny of a person anyways.

"Hannah. . .Han. . .sweets, it's gonna be okay-"

"It's all my fault." She croaked from underneath me and I sat up, glaring at her, "what?" She spat at me, trying to pull me back down to cuddle her.

"Don't ever talk like that Hannah." I flipped on top of her and held her there as she cried, I looked down at her, still glaring, "None of it was YOUR fault. It was those idiots out there thinking it was funny to prank you like that-"

"But I ran out there like an idiot and when I came back to my senses and came back you guys said she had-" A sob broke her sentence and she shook. I softened my grip on her wrists and leaned down, placing a chaste kiss on to her cheek and she froze, looking up at me through her tears. She pulled her wrists out of my grip and sat up, pulling me closer to her as she kissed me desperately, I didn't like this sort of kiss. I pulled away from her and pushed some of her hair from out of her face and caressed one of her puffy cheeks, it was cold.

"Han. . . I'm here for you. Josh is still here for you, Chris is here. . . we're all here for you Hannah." I leaned down and kissed her forehead, not minding the tight grip that she had around my waist, "Josh needs you . . ." I felt my voice begin to crack a bit, "I need you. . ." I felt her hold me even tighter if that was even possible and she took a shaky breath, kissing my cheeks and I could feel her nod against me.

"Y-yeah. . . yeah. . . okay. . .I love you Sam." I felt the ghost of a kiss cross my lips and I pushed forward, making her kiss me slow and gently how I always imagined our first kiss to be like. Her lips her cold and a bit chapped from the small frost covering them and I urged myself forward, making it my duty to warm her up and keep her from getting hypothermia. She kissed me back and her grip on me loosened. We sat there for a few minutes just decorating one another in kisses until the door opened to show Chris, he also looked like a mess as he looked over us.

"We-we're leaving. The police want us to leave so they can begin their search. . . " He looked at me and raised an eyebrow, I gave him a sad smile and he sighed. We reluctantly got up off of the bed and began to get packed, sadly looking around the lodge, knowing this place would be cursed for us unless they were able to find Beth.

As we left I swore I could hear a screech but ignored it, Wrapping an arm around Hannah's shoulders as I got into the cable car with all the others following.

* * *

 **I'm still accepting more prompts of course~ So don't be afraid to send some in!**


	25. Relaxation (Ashley x Sam)

**Prompt for Anon on Tumblr; Could You possibly write one where Sam is sore after a day of working out (because that girl is ripped) and Ashley offers to help her? (Draw Her a bath, Give her a massage, whichever)**

 **You said Whichever. I gave you BOTH! MWHAHAHAH (Also my writing style changes like halfway through this and I am not ashamed one bit, and you guys get implied smut. Whooaa~)**

* * *

 **Words: 1395**

 **Pairing(s): Ashley/Sam (The Badass and The Paranoid),**

 **Additional Tag(s): Massages, Bath Times, Smut? Maybe? *wink wonk*, lol, pribably not, Samantha Welch, Ashley Prescott, F/F, Mature Themes, Ripped!Sam, Cute!Ashley (When isn't she cute gosh)**

* * *

I heard the front door open, a grin spreading across my face as I jumped up from my typewriter (I'm more of a traditional, nothing is like a good old fashioned type writer), just finishing up on yet another chapter of the novel I've been writing. The main character of my novel is based a lot on Samantha, my partner in crime, Samantha is a bit of a workaholic, she likes to get things done right then and there rather than waiting til the last minute, nothing like me, I'm a huge procrastinator who somehow gets really good grades in my college courses. Samantha is is a vegetarian and active, she loves to keep herself busy doing something or another, whether it be working out, cooking, going to class even when she's sick, or even drawing. She is a marvelous artist who catches every little detail of ones face and does not leave out even the smallest of freckles. It's fascinating really. I'm more of a lay around, eat food and try to catch up on my favorite TV shows type of gal, plus I love myself some hamburger, which disgusts her when I eat it in front of her so I only eat meat if she isn't around. I love her cooking and the soy meat stuff and all, but I have to have a burger or lasagna with actual meat sometimes. I'm not meant to live entirely on veggies.

Meaning that everyone looks at us and wonders 'How the hell did those two get together?'

Well, the answer is quite simple; We love one another. We accept one another's differences and don't judge each other because of what we do differently, that seems to baffle people even more. Of course others won't understand the. . .the connection that we have. When we first met I was instantly smitten with her, I wanted to court her much like what I read and watch from Victorian time novels and the like. I actually had to walk on stones around her for the longest time, acting as if if I stepped out of line I'd be 10 feet in lava before she could even reject me.

I had to be sure that,

First; She was attracted to females. That didn't take long as she kept checking out girls when we went out to places and wondering out loud where we think they work out or something. That made me jealous as shit and apparently I don't hide jealousy very well as Emily told me one day that I was hopelessly in love with that oblivious fool. I couldn't help but just smile and agree.

Second; That she was attracted to me. That. . .again was pretty damn easy, it just took some time. After a few months instead of looking at other girls she seemed to be focusing a lot of her time and energy on me, which surprised me as she always seemed to be busy before but now she was going out of her way to spend time with me. I was flattered I must say, even a bit giddy. She started to compliment me and the days wore on until I discreetly asked her out to go to a concert with me.

She declined, breaking my heart a bit but I survived, asking her why and she said the whole party and crowd scene just wasn't for her. So instead she asked me out to this vegetarian restaurant that she knew of, it was a few towns over in a big city and I agreed, she thought time with just the two of us would be way more fun than not being able to hear each other over the blasting music of The Weekend, no matter how catchy their songs were and how much she loved their music.

But now we're together, I honestly don't feel like going into any more detail than this; She kissed me after our 'date' in her car, I kissed back even if her mouth smelled a bit from the food we had just ate, I still loved every minute of it.

Now here I am, living peacefully by her side and running towards the front of the house, eager to greet her and smother her in kisses. When I finally came to stand in front of her I got worried, she looked like shit. She shrugged off her coat and greeted me with a small strained smile.

"Sam? What's wrong?"I asked, wanting to know what happened to her.

"Nothing. I just worked out a LOT today, a bit too much, so now my muscles are killing me!" She leaned on me dramatically and I sighed, leading her to the living room and laying her down onto the couch.

"Here, I'll draw you a warm bath and then afterwards-"

"A massage?" She asked hopefully, eyes wide and shining and I had to say yes, I couldn't say no to her, I nodded and she squealed in happiness, "Wait! What if; You join me in my bath, help me clean up and give me a massage?" She nudged me a bit, winking and I felt my face heat up, not believing what she was hinting towards.

"Uhm. . . that. . . sounds nice." I mumbled and her grin got impossibly bigger. I got up from the ground and made my way towards our bathroom, filling the tub with warm soothing water and turning to see her standing in the doorway unzipping her jacket, I watched as she undressed and kept showing more and more skin as she did so, she looked up slightly from where she was and just smiled as she noticed me watching. She went impossibly slower as she shrugged it off and started on her T-shirt, grabbing the bottom of it and slowly raising it, showing off a visible 6 pac that made me gulp, clenching my hands slightly, she finally got it over her head, then started on her pants, slipping them off of her muscular legs and leaving her in only her bra and panties. She smirked over at me and put her hands behind her back, undoing her bra and I blushed deeply, she had no shame with her body, she just grinned at me and proceeded to kick off her underwear, walking past me and stepping into the water, sighing with relief as her entire body was submerged into it. She looked over at me expectantly and I managed to stutter out a few jumbled words that she just laughed at.

"You are so nervous. Just. .relax Ash. It's just a bath."She assured me and I smiled gently, undressing (Quite clumsily might I add) and got into the tub behind her, kissing the back of her neck and she sighed happily, turning her head and kissing me, "Rub my shoulders?"She mumbled and I nodded, kissing her shoulder than beginning to massage both her neck and shoulders gently, slowly applying pressure as time went on, I tried not to blush as her moans filled the bathroom, the mirror above the sink was already fogged over and the air was already humid. I took a cup of water and poured it over Sam's head, making her gasp in shock and turn to glare at me, I just grinned in response and she huffed, taking the cup from my hand and poured water onto my head, making me laugh and try to catch my breath.

"Meanie!" I said and she kissed me again, "Turn back around! I'm not done massaging you." Sam sighed and rolled her eyes at my childness and turned back around, resting back between my legs and leaning into my touch as I started to massage her again.

After doing this for who knows how long, she turned to me and gave me a deep kiss. When she pulled away she had a sinister grin on her face.

"Let's move this to the bedroom~" She purred and drained the tub with me still in it and pulled me up out of the warth, making me clutch onto her for heat, she showered my face with kisses as she dried me off and thanked me repeatedly for doing that for her. I hummed in response and allowed her to lead me to the bedroom, already anticipating what was going to happen.

* * *

 **Not beta read of course and I know there are a thousand spelling mistakes but I can't help but not care, lol xD This is just a hobby of mine. So.**


	26. TOO HOT Hot Damn (Chris x Josh)

**Prompt for Anon on Tumblr; Climbing Class accidentally encounter each other on a gay cam Chatroulette site with the context that neither knew about the others sexuality.**

* * *

 **Words: 1881**

 **Pairing(s): Chris/Josh Washington (Climbing Class), Mentioned!Ashley/Sam (The Badass and The Paranoid)**

 **Additional Tag(s): Lewdness, Gay boys being Gay, Coming Out, Christopher Davis, Josh Washington, Mutual Masturbation, Face-fucking, Anal, actual (badly written) smut for once, be glad. I did this for you sickos. Haha, Not beta Read.**

* * *

 **TOO HOT. Hot Damn-**

I fiddled with the laptop in front of me, not sure if I should do this or not, I've never been one to flaunt my sexuality and I'm not really looking for anything serious at this time. I just needed some. . . help. Ya know? Everyone needs a little help now and again. And being in love with your best friend doesn't help, since you KNOW that's straight and would never give you the time of day. He was popular, and you were just his nerdy friend who didn't have the looks or the money to get anyone. So the next best thing; Cybersex? Camsex? Whatever. I sat my laptop to the side and took a deep breath, I got up and walked around my room, constantly looking in the mirror to see if I looked alright and kept fucking with my hair. Why was I so damn nervous? It's not like I'm going to ever see the person on the other side of the screen again and even if I did would it really matter? It was just helping one another out.

I finally relented and jumped back onto my bed, considering where exactly to aim my cam, I shut my eyes and began to think about anything dirty as I moved the camera down towards my privates. I unbuckled my belt and unzipped my jeans, pulling my self out and slowly stroking myself as I tried to imagine anything that could help me get hard. This was harder than usual, why was that? I squeezed my eyes shut and turned on my camera, instantly connecting onto the website and watching the screen with half lidded eyes. I gasped slightly when another cock showed up on the screen, the other person obviously ready for. . .whatever this was. I sighed in relief and followed along with their motions, not being able to stop myself from imagining my best friend instead of this stranger.

That seemed to work, I felt my dick harden all the way at the thought of Josh and couldn't help but feel a little guilty, thinking of him during a time like this but he was always the one to help me with everything, why not help me when he doesn't even realize it. I heard a moan and looked back onto the screen, watching the guy as he began to stroke himself fast.

"Fuck yes-" He growled and I buckled a bit, damn he sounded hot, I gasped slightly as I watched him stand up and kick his jeans off, his positioned himself back onto his bed and I watched as he pulled out a dildo. Fuck. I hummed in appreciation and watched his movements as he rubbed the dildo, covering it in lube and then proceeding to tease his already awaiting hole with it, from his angle I could see everything and I felt something coil up in my stomach, I slowed down my movements and panted a bit.

"Fuck, shove it in." I begged and he complied, shoving it all in, in one fluid movement, I heard his yell from pleasure and I began to imagine myself shoving myself into Josh, fucking him relentlessly, I squeezed myself and began to play with the tip of my member, biting my lip to cover up the moans that I would be so embarrassed to have to explain to my neighbors. The man on the other end didn't seem to care how loud he was as he whimpered and moaned. He's stopped touching himself at this point, only shoving the 9 inch cock in and out of swollen and abused hole.

"If you were here with me- fuck- This would be good." He said and I stopped my movements. He sounded just like-

"Josh?" I squeaked and the man stopped his movements, he pulled the blue dildo out of his ass and sat up, maneuvering the camera so it showed his face, "Fuck! Josh!" I said, moving the camera up to my face, I could see him looking at me as if he had seen a ghost and he began to stutter out profanity and asking what the hell I was doing on here and I could only feel myself curling into my bed, wishing that I had never said anything and wished I could die right now.

"Bro! What are you doing on a gay chatroom?" Josh asked, looking away from his camera, an obvious blush decorating his cheeks.

"What are YOU doing on a gay chatroom?" I asked, Josh has always been a ladies man, why the hell would he be on something like this? He has never showed any interest towards any males that I know of.

"I- Dude, I'm pansexual, I just. . . . prefer guys." Josh admitted, rubbing the back of his head and I sighed.

"I'm gay." I said and he raised an eyebrow.

"What about you and Ashley?"

"Ashley is in love with Sam. What about you and Sam?" Josh laughed at that, I tilted my head in confusion.

"Sam is in love with Ashley." He said through snorts and I had to laugh along with him.

"You can't be serious, bro."

"Serious as serious can be Cochise." After that we fell back into the awkward silence, this would be the worse and best moment to tell Josh how I actually feel about him. "Chris. . . what would you say to continuing this? But how about. . .you come over here?" Josh said and I felt myself pale.

"You're serious?" I said, hoping my voice didn't sound as scratchy as it felt, Josh nodded.

"Hell yeah. Come over here and I'll give you the full Josh Washington package." He purred and I nodded, shutting my laptop and getting ready quickly.

Oh fuck this is real. Oh fuck oh fuck.

That is the only thing I could think of as I made my way to his house, my dick was still uncomfortably hard and it didn't even falter throughout the entire conversation I had with Josh, why must you betray me so much body?

I knocked on his door, hoping he would hurry up and answer, it was too damn cold out here. The door opened to show a smirking Washington and I instantly walked in, grabbing his shirt and pulling him into a deep kiss, he kissed me back just as enthusiastically and we made our way slowly up the staircase, throwing out clothes off as we went and once he made it into his bedroom I pushed him onto his bed.

"Damn Chris,"He purred, "You're rough. . .I like that." He winked and I shook my head, sitting onto his lap and feeling his erection pushed up against my thigh, twitching slightly every time I grazed it.

"Josh. Before we do this." I pushed him onto his back, "I have to tell you something-"

"I love you too" Josh said and I froze, eyes wide as I looked over his features for any sign that he was lying to me. When I found none I leaned down smiling and kissed him again, rubbing myself against him and he moaned into our kiss, gripping my hips and pulling me down farther on top of him, he pulled away from the kiss and grinned, "I want you to face fuck me." He said and I moaned loudly, not believing my ears. He stood me up and got down on his knees in front of me, licking his lips as he brought my hips closer to him. He kissed around my area, leaving small kitten licks every one in awhile on my length and I whined, wishing he would do it already.

Without warning he swallowed me down fully and began to bob his head quickly, I gasped and had to lean over and grab the sheets of the bed, trying not to choke him as I began to rock back and forth into his mouth, he moaned around me, the vibration making me almost cum right then and there, He took my hands and put them in his hair, nodding and I took a shaky breath, beginning to shove myself in and out of his mouth, not believing that this was really happening. I started off slow at first and then began to fuck his face as fast and rough as I could, uncontrollable moaning coming from Josh as he touched himself and I had to finally pull myself out of him, a string if saliva still connecting his lips to my length. He looked up at me, licking his lips and he grinned. He stood up and pulled me into a kiss, I kissed back trying to ignore the taste if myself in his mouth and he turned around, leaning onto the bed with his ass towards me and I got the picture, I took another deep breath and angled myself, pushing myself into his and he pushed back at the same time, creating a nice friction, he hissed and began to rock himself on and off of my dick. I stopped him by gripping his hips and making him whine as I moved myself in and out slowly at first to get use to the pressure squeezing my dick until finally I slid in and out of him like a pro and pushed him more onto the bed until his face was buried in the sheets screaming into them and gripping at them.

"Fuck! Chris, right there!" I felt his ass spasm slightly against me and I began to hit the same spot iver and over again head in, making Josh turn into putty as he finally orgasmed, covering his sheets and the feeling if him tightening around me caused me to come right into him, I continued to fuck him until I was completely spent and pulled my softening cock out of him, panting as I fell down next to him in the bed. I looked over at his face, seeing complete and utter bliss and I gave him a weak smile. Legs sort of shaky from how intense my orgasm was and looked back up onto the ceiling.

"God I fucking love you Josh." I said and I felt him move and lay his head on my chest, he looked worn out and I couldn't blame him. I wrapped my arms around him tightly and kissed the top of his head.

"We could have been doing this for years." Josh said and I looked down at him, confused, "I've loved you since we were 15 man. . . well, at first I didn't realize it was love. . . thought it was just hormones, ya know? I think I fell in love with you at prom . . . " He seemed to tired to continue as he just drifted off.

"I fell in love with you when I was 16." I said and he looked at me, a small smile spreading across his face, "And I knew it was love, I was just in denial. Thinking at the time that gays were bad and whatnot. . ." He nodded, nuzzling me slightly and I shut my eyes, sleep overtaking me and for once in the last 5 years, I was happy.

* * *

 **I cannot believe that I actually wrote that.**

 **I am embarrassing and way too awkward for this stuff, omg.**


	27. Cabin Fever (Jessica x Mike)

**Prompt for 8uhbhu8 on AO3; 'Maybe they would have had a little extra time at the guest cabin ;)'**

 **I GIVE YOU AU WHERE WENDIGO NO EXIST. YEE**

 **Words: 810 words of SIN**

 **Pairing(s): Jessica/Mike (He CAME for me ;D)**

 **Additional Tag(s): AU- No Wendigo, F/M, Cabin fun times, Mike Munroe, Jessica Davis, Badly Written Smut, bare backing, doggy style, cowgirl, creampie, Plot? What plot? Just porn.**

Everything Jessica does is flawless. Every little move she makes is graceful and memorizes me and I can't help but stare down at her as she coos and gasps. I can feel her nails digging into my back and the pain was perfect, just what I needed as I kissed and suckled at the skin on her neck and chest, loving the way that her body reacted to every little caress, pinch, bite, and suck that I decorated her body with, enjoying the fact that small bruises began to form on the hollow of her neck.

I sat up and stared down at her as she looked up at me with half lidded eyes that were filled with lust and want and I had to oblige, it would be rude not to. I pulled off my jacket and she bit her lip, spreading her legs more, I saw the obvious wetness through her underwear, feeling myself growing harder with every second and I leaned down, kissing down her chest and stomach until I made it to her panties, I could feel her breathing beginning to quicken as I fingered her through the thin cloth, she gasped and withered under my touch and bucked slightly against it, whispering out pleases that were very pleasing to my ears. I pulled her underwear down slowly, seeing her recently shaved cunt opening up for me already and I leaned forward, taking her clit between my lips and beginning to suck gently on it, I heard her yell from above and grab onto the edge of the couch. I brought my fingers up and pushed them into her entrance, making her yell once again as I moved them in and out of her quickly. Loving her yells of pleasure as she bucked against me and when I pulled them out of her she whined and I replaced the fingers with my tongue, prodding it into the wet space and she shuddered above, widening her legs as she tried to push herself down onto my tongue more.

"M-Michael. . . " She moaned and grabbed my hair, running her hands through it and closing her eyes, throwing her head back and I felt her cum into my mouth, I licked at her cunt more and licked my lips once she was done, she looked spent hut I wasn't done yet. I climbing on top of her and kissed her, she made a small noise of protest but then kissed me back, wrapping her legs around my mid section and I reached my hand down, unbuckling my pants and pulling out my cock that was straining and already leaking precum. She grabbed it and began to stroke it for me, kissing me eagerly and leading it towards her entrance but stopped. "Condom?"She breathed out and I nodded, sitting up and she watched me as I pulled one out of my pocket and ripped it open, sliding it onto my length and standing up to take my pants off completely. I motioned for her to get on the floor and she complied, getting onto the carpet on her hands and knees, ass in the air and she looked back at me, her entrance was opening up for me once again and I positioned myself, pushing into her fast and she fell forward a but but caught herself, moaning as I began to push myself in and out of her quickly, feeling as her walls closed around my length and tried to pull me deeper into her.

"Fuck!" She yelled and clawed at the floor, "Fuck me Michael!" She growled and I smirked, I loved it when she got demanding, "Harder bitch!" She yelled and I couldn't believe that just seconds ago she was being cute and flushed and now she was telling me what to do. She pushed away from me and pushed me onto the carpet, sitting onto my dick and beginning to bounce on and off of it, growling in pleasure as she did so. I watched as my dick slid in and out of her. She got off of me me and pulled the condom off, sitting back onto my dick and yelling out, "so much better! Fuck!" She went faster and before I knew it I was cumming inside of her, pushing her down and keeping her onto my dick as I spurt inside if her, she came with me, moaning my name out long and rutted against me, riding out her own orgasm as much as she could.

After she slid off of me and laid down on the floor by my side she hummed in thought, "I need to pee." She announced and got up, hopping out of the room and I laid there, eyes a bit wide as I just realized what happened.

Did I just cum inside of Jessica? Fuck.

 **Writing smut is terrible, ugh. I am terrible at writing smut, why do you people make me do this crap?**


	28. Baby Mama, No Drama (Emily x Jessica)

**Prompt for Anon on Tumblr; 'Maybe the two of them having to work together and both having low key crushes on one another but both thinking the other ones straight. :)'**

 **I MADE IT A HIGHSCHOOL AU I HOPE U LIKE IT OMG**

* * *

 **Words: 1368**

 **Pairing(s): Emily/Jessica (Looking Out For my girl), Ashley/Sam (The Badass and The Paranoid), Chris/Mike (Strong and Blonde), Josh/Matt (Let's get this fire Started)**

 **Additional Tag(s): AU- High School, AU- No Prank, Fake Baby Project, AU no one asked for, Parenthood, Gay Experiment, Trans!Chris, Transphobia Mention, Pansexual!Mike, Non-Binary!Emily, Not Beta Read, Emily Hayward, Jessica Davis, Chris Davis, Mike Munroe, Josh Washington, Matt Pierce, Samantha Welch, Ashley Prescott**

* * *

I gasped in shock and disbelief as I heard who the teacher had paired me with on the project, not believing my ears. She didn't. I looked over at where my new partner sat, Jessica Davis and watched her as she stood up as if in slow motion and smiled at her friends, laughing at something Mike said to her before she flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder and made eye contact with me, smirking as she noticed my opened mouthed look. I broke it off and looked to where Sam sat, she gave me an apologetic look as she stood up and made her way over to her partner, Ashley Prescott, who at this time I really wish I could have gotten instead but am glad that Samantha got to work with her long time crush. Ashley was the nerd if the school while Sam was our star Softball player, Ashley seemed flustered as Sam came to sit with her and at that moment I realized that they totally liked one another but probably thought the other one didn't. That I would have to fix, being the great friend I am.

But back to my own ordeal of course. The teacher just had to pair ME, a 4.0 GPA student with probably one of the dumbest students at this school, I mean come on, Jessica was a walking and talking embodiment of the Dumb Blonde Cheerleader stereotype trope and Ms Burns decided to put me with her to. . . ugh, raise a damn fake baby for a month with. I looked at Josh who was now sitting with his new partner, Matt Pierce who looked way to thrilled to be sitting next to infamous Josh Washington. That boy was much too obvious with his crush on the older boy who I still wonder to this day why he was still in our grade, Josh was a smart cookie, I wonder at times what he could have done to be held back like that. Looking past Jessica who was making her way towards me with a sway of her hips I noticed Chris and Mike holding hands and grinning ear to ear at one another. The two have been dating for about 3 months and honestly looked happy as can be. Even if I can constantly hear Chris in the hallways making Dad jokes to the unamused Mike who just kisses him to shut him up.

"Hey." I looked up and saw Jessica standing in front of me, a glint in her eye as she looked me over, Jessica of course looked beautiful as always, her hair was down and cascading over her shoulders and the short flowery dress she wore showed off her figure quite well even with the crop denim jacket that covered her shoulders and had only elbow length sleeves. She was showing off enough cleavage, I'll tell you that. I huffed and motioned to the chair next to me, she gladly took her seat and sat with her chin in the palm of her hand staring at me. "So, Emily" She purred, "What would you like to call our baby?" I looked down at the bundle that was sat on our desk, it had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes, it looked like a mixture of us really, that was a bit creepy. I tilted my head in thought. "I was thinking Jessily Dayward. You know? Like a mixture of our names?" I looked at her, bewildered.

"How long did that take for you to come up with?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her and leaning away from her.

"Just thought of it actually. What do you think?" She asked, looking at me with wide eyes as if seeking approval. I did actually like the name, it was pretty cute. I nodded and she squealed, pulling me into a hug, "Our child will be amazing!" She turned around towards Josh and Matt who were still deciding on a name, "Guys! Name is Mash Piercington!" The two gave her a strange look and looked down at their own baby, sharing a look and shrugging.

"Yeah. . .alright. Sounds good." Josh said, a grin showing up on his face and giving Jessica a thumbs up. She gave him one back and turned back to our baby.

"I'm going to go get the fabric to make the clothes!" She said, giving me a quick peck on the cheek, "Wifey~" And she ran off giggling, leaving me sitting at our desk with a huge blush covering my entire face and I covered my face, embarrassed and a bit thrilled all at the same time. No one but Sam knew that I had the biggest crush on the dumbass, I loved her even if she did get some things wrong, she was a confident, independent girl who has never been one to start a fight or get in trouble, once in awhile she can get a warning for her sass but she brushes it off and goes back to being a happy go lucky girl who is a innocent and pure even if others see her as a whore or a slut, she may have sex with guys (and Girls) a lot, least I think she does, but that doesn't make her a whore. I sighed and shook my head, knowing that maybe I shouldn't be this way about a girl who I know would never like me like that. Yes, she kissed my cheek but she is known widely for being a flirt who doesn't want anything in return. So I shouldn't think too heavily on the kiss. . .even if my cheek still feels hot from where she kissed it. I sighed a bit dreamily and felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned to see Jessica has returned with all of the sewing supplies and grinned at me.

"So. I really don't want to start giving the baby gender roles automatically since we have no idea what gender the baby would be." I looked down, seeing it was a girl. I was about to open my mouth until I realized what she was talking about and nodded.

"True Jess. That's a great idea. So what kind of clothes should we make? I'm thinking a mixture of both genders since clothes are not gender specified. Males can wear skirts, girls can wear boxers-"

"Exactly!" She seemed so thrilled to be hearing this from me but she cleared her throat, a blush evident across her cheeks, "Sorry. . . it's just. . .Chris, my cousin. . . you know? He's still a bit nervous about the whole transitioning thing, Mike and I have accepted him very well but his parents aren't taking it so well. . . " I nodded, I heard from Josh, Chris' Beat friend, that his parents have been telling him that he is a 'Girl and should start acting like one' and it pissed me off that his parents were like that.

"I understand what he's going through. . ." I really did, a few months back when I admitted to my parents that I was 'Non-binary' they had questioned me about what that even was and when I told them they argued with me fora week until they finally had enough and kicked me out of the house. I now live with Sam in her apartment, she was happy to take me in and I was so thankful for her being so understanding. "I just hope he has the great friends that I had during that time. . ." Jessica nodded, looking curious but not questioning what exactly I was talking about.

She took out a piece of paper and wrote on it quickly, handing it to me with a smile as the bell rang, she pushed all of the supplies into her bookbag, grabbing the baby securely into a make shift blanket and skipped out of the room, leaving me behind with my stuff and I read the paper. It was her number and 'Hey, wanna go out some time? As in, a date?' I grinned and got my phone out, texting out a reply.

'Of fucking course.'


	29. Lovely Model (Emily x Jessica)

**Prompt for Anon in Tumblr; 'Magazine Editor!Emily has a crush on one of the models, Jessica.'**

 **Ah yes, This AU was perfect and honestly I wanna keep it u So people should definitely send me more of this AU.**

* * *

 **Words: 1534**

 **Pairing(s): Magazine Editor!Emily/Model!Jessica (Looking Out For my Girl), Photographer!Matt/Model!Mike (M &M/M^2), Make-up Artist!Sam/Agent!Josh (Bathing Bird), Fashion Designer!Ashley/Magazine Editor!Chris (None of It was Wasted)**

 **Additional Tag(s): AU- Modern, Model!Jessica, Magazine Editor!Emily, Magazine Editor!Chris, Photographer!Matt, Model!Mike, Fashion Designer!Ashley, Make-up Artist!Sam, Agent!Josh, First Meetings, Cuties, Discrete Flirting, Embarrassment, Platonic Relationships are good for the soul, Pansexual!Emily, Hermaphrodite!Jessica.**

* * *

Working as a magazine editor had a lot of perks, especially when where you worked was the same place as of where they shot pictures of models for the magazine covers and many, MANY pictures inside. I got to meet a lot of celebrities who occasionally would stroll through where we worked and watch us as we smoothed out their imperfections and decorated the pages they were on while writing our own little stories and ideas onto the pages. I adored having attention from celebrities and often went out of my way to be noticed around the office when one stepped in, I was always the best at the job so of course they saw me and praised me even. It made me feel as if I was actually better than them, in some ways I am of course. When Models come in I know I am better, all they have to do is stand there and look pretty. My job actually had thought into it. So when they did come in I would barely acknowledge them, some were beautiful, some were meh. They didn't really impress me. The only Model I've cared about in my entire history of working here was just because my best friend had a crush on them and every time they came in I always tried to work up his courage to speak to them.

One day when a group of them came in I sat at my desk, not recognizing any of them except for one, making them useless to try and spend any of my energy on. When they were about to leave and I was already being sent all of the photos to try to choose which was best for the inside cover, they instead wanted to look around the office where we worked like many of them did, one girl in particular was overly excited to look around. When I turned to see her standing over my shoulder in awe as she read over the article I was working on I couldn't help but look her over, admiring her beauty which I didn't indulge in very often. She was different than the other female models that I see walk in here day in to day out. She wasn't anorexic looking like most of them and actually had very nice curves. She didn't appear to be too skinny nor too chubby, it was nice to see on a model. She had long blonde hair that was pulled up into a bun and the make up that Samantha probably worked on for ages was wiped off and you could see her natural beauty showing through. She had bright blue eyes that jumped between me and the screen, and plump lips that were opened slightly and looked oh so kissable. Her cheeks turned a nice rose color when she noticed me looking at her and she stood up, getting rid of the view down her shirt which made me a bit disappointed since I hadn't even gotten a proper view. She gave me a smile and held her hand out for me to take.

"Hello, I'm Jessica Davis. Aspiring Model." She introduced and I stood up, noting I was a bit taller, not much, but maybe about 2 or 3 inches, but enough and gave her a smile, holding my hand out as well which she took.

"Emily Hayward. Pleasure to meet you Ms Davis." She blushed even more as she shook my hand and hesitated on letting go.

"I-" She was interrupted.

"Jessica! Come'on, we're leaving!" We both looked to the source of the yell and saw another model there, a regular model we got here by the name of Michael Munroe who one of own very own photographers had the biggest crush on. Matthew Pierce was a huge fan of Mike and every time he heard that the tall male was coming in for yet another photoshoot he would almost squeal and fangirl about it until the day actually came and he instead began to freak out about looking nice. Every time I would tell him it didn't matter since the models didn't care about people like us and Matt would just agree but then dress awfully nice that I had to joke that it even got me a bit hot under the collar, he would always laugh sarcastically at that as I faked fanning myself off. I noticed Matt step up next to Mike and say something and the guy gave Matt his own huge grin, grabbing Matt's hand which surprised me and waving for Jessica to follow them as they left. Jessica turned to me and chewed on her lip a bit, I watched as she did so, wishing I could capture her lips with my own and felt myself grabbing one of my business cards, handing it to her and she grinned as she read it over and put in into her purse, she looked up at me and gave me a full teeth smile that made her have dimples.

"See ya!" She said, looking happy as ever as she skipped out of the room, skirt flying up a bit and I stood there for a few moments, not really sure what just happened but loving the fact that it did, indeed happen.

"Em has a crush" I heard being sung and I looked over at Chris who was in his chair, smug as always and he spun, a shit eating grin plastered on his face. Ashley stepped up to him and stopped his chair and scoffed, sitting on his lap.

"Don't be so mean Chris," She flicked his nose and turned to me with an apologetic smile, "Don't mind this doofus, I think it's actually very sweet. We all assumed you were Asexual or something since you never really seemed to show any attraction towards anyone."

"Now we know that your type is Blonde, curvaceous, and a bit skimpy." Sam said walking in with Josh wrapped around her as he always seemed to be.

"Hey Sammy, Jessica is one of my clients, she only dresses skimpy when going to jobs, other than that she actually wears clothes that cover up her lovelies." Josh explained and Fixed his suit a bit, ignoring the stare that Sam gave him by looking at his phone and fiddling with it.

"Still. We now know that Emily. . . . .wait for it. . ."Chris said, standing up and putting his hands in the air slowly, "Is. . . . .a. . . . ."

"I'm not a lesbian." I interjected and Chris put his arms down in defeat.

"But. . . but. . ."

"I'm not. I'm just really attracted to Jessica. . . .I'm chill with being with anyone really." I sat back down at my desk and Ashley clapped her hands.

"Pansexual?"

"Do I look like I'm attracted to Pans?" I deadpanned and Ashley gave me a look of complete horror and I couldn't help but crack a grin and laugh, "Joking joking. . . .yeah, probably that."

"Then you'll be somewhat pleased to know that Jessica is actually a hermaphrodite." Josh said and everyone turned to him, shocked, "I know. I was pretty surprised as well when she first told me, she goes by female pronouns though and doesn't have the heart to get rid of her uhm. . . .male genitalia. Which is understandable, it's what makes her her and whatnot." Sam grinned and patted Josh's shoulder.

"Well, whatever she is, she is very attractive and having both a dick and a vagina doesn't make her any better or worse than us. She seems like a really sweet girl and I hope we can see her around here more often. I loved doing her make up, she has such a great bone structure!" I couldn't help but agree with Sam, she had really nice cheekbones.

"You all are idiots, I hope you realize this." They all nodded, agreeing shamelessly and muttered to one another how right I was. I felt my phone buzz and looked down to see a text message with a picture attached. I opened it up and saw it was a picture of Jessica making a peace sign with Matt and Mike sitting behind her sitting very close and faces contorted as if they were laughing with it titled 'These two are so in love, dorks. Wish you were here! Xoxo~' I blushed and Chris grabbed my phone, showing it to the others before I could get it back and they all cooed at me and insisted that I asked the Model out on a date and I had to relent a bit, Why not? If it didn't work out, it didn't work out, I would move on. I called Jessica up and she seemed thrilled when she first picked up the phone.

She agreed to go out with me. I told the others and they cheered a bit too loudly, gaining the attention of my other co-workers and I glared at them all, making them turn away from us and Ashley dragged me into the back to find clothes for my date.

My friends were such dorks.


	30. Don't Fall (Ashley x Sam)

**Prompt for Anon on Tumblr; 'Sam Teaches Ashley how to rock climb'**

 **Because we all need more Sashley in our life~ ^u^**

 **(I have so many prompts to write, omg)**

* * *

 **Words: 1131**

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairing(s): Ashley/Sam (The Badass and The Paranoid), Chris/Josh (Climbing Class)**

 **Additional Tag(s): Fear of Heights, Inaccurate Climbing stuff, People being punched, girls kissing, Kids are fucking spider monkeys, Awkward flirting, Sam gets her way, Ashley loses the last bit of her dignity.**

* * *

"Ashley. Just take a deep breathe. We're not going to an actual mountain yet." Sam giggled as she looked at me, I was obviously freaking out since my veins felt cold, my breathing became a bit labored, and my face was flushed when she mentioned the climbing trip she has been planning for us. I couldn't help this reaction, I had a huge fear of heights, I've had it for who knows how long. I feel like maybe it came out of something that happened to me when I was younger, but there was no telling since my parents died a few years back and my younger sister would have been too young to remember anything. "Instead we'll be going to the YMCA, they got new climbing gear and I'm really excited to try it out." Sam finished and a look of pure joy covered her face and I couldn't bear to make her sad by refusing so I nodded, eyes still wide and mouth still slack but was able to get some color back to my face, I guess it didn't sound all that bad. Just a small little climbing wall with a soft landing wouldn't be all that bad. She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the front door, this girl was way too strong for her own good sometimes, I don't think she realizes that she drags me around like a ragdoll most of the time. Because if my small stature I couldn't fight back all that much. She was the same height as me pretty much, with me 2 inches taller, but thicker in the muscle area, always has been, and probably always will be, be a really buff grandma. Never stopped her from picking me up and carrying me when I didn't want to be carried.

"You do know I might freak out right?" She looked at me with her eyes narrowed a bit but not in a glaring way, "I'll probably freeze halfway up and you'll have to call the fire station to get ." I joked and she just smiled, as if she knew that is what is going to happen and it was the total truth, most likely I WILL get stuck halfway up.

* * *

It was NOT a small climbing wall.

"Holy shit." I said and Sam smacked me, motioning towards the children getting buckled in to climb the wall with their parents holding the rope. I looked up at the easily 50 foot tall climbing wall in front of me, "You have to be kidding me! No way!" I took some steps back before Sam grabbed me and gave me a small peck on my cheeks.

"Don't worry so much Ashley. I'll be holding your rope, and you know I can hold your weight, meaning that you're not going to fall to your death, okay?" She said sweetly and again, I couldn't say no. I sighed and nodded, she smiled and motioned for the worker to strap me up for my inevitable death. Once they had the ropes hooked up to me and had the helmet on my head I could feel my dignity already beginning to dwindle down in nothingness. I looked back at Sam who gave me a thumbs up and I groaned, grabbing into the first colorful. . . sticking out thingy that. Never bothered to learn the name of and slowly began to climb up.

I hated ow steep this damn wall was, if it was more angled this would be WAY easier, and my arms were already feeling weak and I wasn't even 10 feet up yet. I looked back at Sam who was watching me while talking to the guy next to her, he tried to wrap an arm around her waist and she, while still holding my rope with one hand, turned and punched the guy in the face. I gasped and let go of the wall, making her grab the rope with two hands and she gave me a cheeky grin, motioning for me to continue climbing while the guy who got punched got picked up off of the floor by his buddies who were laughing and joking abut what just happened. I reached back for the wall and grabbed onto it, pulling myself back towards it and starting to climb again, I saw from the corner of my eye a small child climbing like a freaking spider monkey right up the wall and stared at them while they climbed at inhuman speed.

The next time I looked down I could barely make out Sam's face except for a smile and I saw Josh and Chris walk in hand in hand, grinning as they looked around and found Sam. I saw them beginning to converse and frowned, I'd rather be down there then all the way up here almost hyperventilating from how far up I was and how close I was to the top already. I only had a few more feet but this entire process has wrecked me. My arms ached so badly and my legs were wobbly, I just wanted this to be over. I sighed and leaned my head on the wall, going slack. I felt movement next to me and looked over to see Sam there, eyes sparkling. I gasped in shock and looked down to see Josh and Chris holding our ropes. I grinned at Sam, surprised at how fast she made it up here in such a short time.

"Hey sweet thing, you looked lonely up here and thought that maybe you'd wanna, get out of here. know what I mean. Wink." Sam said and I scoffed.

"Did you just say wink instead of actually doing it."

"Of course babe." She leaned over and kissed me, then began to climb again, I followed her as quickly as I could and once we were both at the top we cheered and Sam hugged me tightly, planting a kiss right on me and holding me close to her, I wrapped my arms around her waist and closed my eyes, smiling into the kiss and giggling when she began to.

"I should be in charge of dates next time." I said and she nodded.

"Just what I was thinking. I need to stop forcing you into these sort of things." Sam sighed and I shrugged.

"Sometimes I actually enjoy the stuff you pull me in to. . .this was terrifying of course." I looked down and gulped, "I don't think my brain can handle this. We should get down now."

"Okay Ashley, let's go meet up with Chris and Josh. They were looking for us and wanted to treat us to lunch."

"Sweet! Free food!" I said and Sam laughed, we high-fived and made our way back down.


	31. Listen to Me! (Emily x Jessica)

**Prompt for 'Queensofthebadlands' on Tumblr; 'May you also do Jess drunkenly admitting she's in love with Emily'**

 **I thought about making this completely angst filled then decided against it, because I am actually a nice person sometimes. It ends sort of angstisy though. Warnin'**

* * *

 **Words: 956**

 **Rating: M**

 **Pairing(s): Emily/Jessica (Looking Out for My Girl), Ashley/Sam (The Badass and The Paranoid), Past!Ashley/Chris (None of it was wasted)**

 **Additional Tag(s): Underage Drinking, Mute!Emily, Alcohol, Drunk confessions, Angst, Fluff, Supposed Unrequited Feelings, Sleepovers, Four Daughters of Darkness (FDoD), Non-graphic smut**

* * *

I gasped in disbelief and shock as I looked over at the redhead and blonde sitting across from me, lips locked and hands roaming over one another's bodies, reacting to one another's touch with enthusiasm, Jessica just whooped loudly next to me and laughed as she looked over at my face which most likely looked dumb, my mouth was opened and my eyes were squinted as I checked out the two girls still kissing vigorously on the couch, Sam began to push Ashley down onto her back which made the smaller of the two whine and reposition herself to a more comfortable lying down position. Sam climbed between the others legs and pushed their lips together more forcefully, Ashley groaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around the stronger blonde, allowing herself to forget about the break up with Chris and just enjoy the moment.

I got nudged and looked over at Jessica who had a dumb grin on her face as she handed me the bottle of vodka she had been drinking since she got here, sharing it with Ashley who called for this sleepover and get drunk to forget about everything. Jessica gladly brought over the best alcohol she could steal from her parents and was drunk herself, saying it wasn't right for JUST Ashley to drink herself to near death. Sam joined in about an hour ago and wasn't nearly as buzzed as the other two but clearly horny. Least from what I could tell, looking over at the two embracing I nodded, horny enough to just throw herself on Ashley and not care that Jessica and I were watching in amusement and interest. Grabbing the bottle from Jessica I took a swig, this would be the first drink I'd have this night and thought that hey, everyone else is drunk off their asses, might as well make the most of it. I coughed as it burned down my throat and I could feel my eyes beginning to water, Jessica patted my back and shushed me, trying not to laugh at my now beat red face and I glared at her, making her laugh and coo at me for being cute when I was drinking.

This went on for a bit, us laying across each other on the floor, taking turns drinking as we watched Samantha molest the small writer, who was clearly enjoying it of course, even I was starting to like watching this, rubbing my legs to bring some feeling back into them. Jessica lips ghosted over my shoulder and I flipped my head to look at her, her eyes were blown wide with obvious lust and she licked her lips slowly, sitting up and staring at my lips with curiosity and hesitation.

"Emily. . . ." She breathed out and I leaned forward, catching her lips in a sloppy drunken kiss that she gladly returned, putting a hand around the back of my head and puling me deeper into it, moaning as I nipped at her lips. I pulled away and she was flushed red, eyes out of focus and her lips were wet and a bit swollen, "I love you so much. . . ." She breathed out and I nodded, pulling her back into another kiss and being egged on by the two other girls moans in the background, Jessica climbed up onto my lap and purred as I gripped her hips and pulled her against me, mouthing her neck and jawline, she shivered as I moved my hands underneath her nightgown and began to rub at her smooth expanse of stomach and gripped at her small love handles. She pulled away and stared at me, eyes still glazed over and chest falling and rising in quick bursts.

"Do you love me?" She asked, words slurred together slightly and I smiled, which probably looked more like a smirk to her but I nodded, trying to kiss her again but she pushed me away a bit, tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes as she looked at me, "Please tell me Emily. I don't want to do this unless you actually love me." Well, this was a surprise, I never thought she would be an emotional drunk, I stared at her trying to figure out how to show her how I feel about her but it all went back to love, affection, and lust. I was apparently unresponsive for too long as I felt a sob escape her and she slid off of my lap, curling into herself, "Listen to me dammit!" The girls on the couch looked over at us and both looked confused and a bit drowsy.

"Jessica . . . .?" Ashley mumbled from the couch as she began to sit up, making Sam whine in protest but allowed her to sit up anyways. I waved the two girls off and out of the room, Sam gladly did so, dragging Ashley into a room, the smaller girl just grinned, forgetting about Jessica who was now crying loudly next to me and I looked over at her, frowning. I chewed on my lip and climbed over to Jessica, taking her now red and puffy face in between my hands and placing a kiss on her lips, trying desperately to show my love for her the best way I could, in her drunken state she must not remember that I can't speak and probably never will, but she will hopefully remember by the time she is sober. She laid against me and continued to cry. I grabbed her arm and just wrote over and over again with my finger that I loved her so much and I wish I could say it with words.


	32. Transition (Ashley x Chris x Josh)

**Prompt for LadyHikariofDarkness on AO3; 'How about a genderbent prompt? The characters of opposite genders would be Chris, Sam, and Mike. The prompt is basically Chris and Josh, childhood friends, are crushing on each other in high school, and Ashley somehow gets roped up in these feelings as well.'**

 **Words: 1783**

 **Rating: Explicit**

 **Pairing(s): Ashley/Chris/Josh (The Bone Zone), Mike/Sam (Daring Duo)**

 **Additional Tag(s): Genderbent!Chris (Christine), Genderbent!Mike (Mikala), Genderbent!Sam (Samuel), Polyamory, Polyamorous Relationships, Unrequited Love, Transgendered!Chris, Identity Crisis, Three-Way, Porn, F/T/M.**

The day I realized I really wasn't into being a girl was a hard one to get through, I had no idea how to even begin to process the fact that I wasn't comfortable being called Christine anymore or who to even tell that I would rather be a Christopher. I couldn't tell my parents, they would most likely disown me because with me being their only child I'm pretty sure they would like for me to have kids one day so they can be grandparents, I could always adopt of course but I feel like my parents wouldn't accept that.

That day I stared at my body for who knows how long, I had always been one of the tallest girls in my grade and I wasn't even thin, I actually had a sort of boyish figure with some thickness to it that I despised but it helped me feel like a boy sometimes, my stomach stuck out a hit but not nearly as far as my breasts, which never did help at all.

That day Josh just had to show up at my house of course, asking to play video games with me like we have done for years and I knew if I refused he would think something was up and I didn't have the heart to tell him yet that I would rather be a boy like him. When I started to hyperventilate next to him while we were playing games over thinking it all, I dropped my controller and Josh being amazing like always, had jumped straight into action and held me closely, running his hands through my long blonde hair and insisting that everything was going to be alright. He was always like this, he always cared for me and helped me feel safe. I did the same for him and it always felt like we were made for one another. But those are the musings of a 14 year old in an identity crisis, so what I was feeling was probably nothing.

Now being 17 years old I still have a crush on Josh Washington, and I still haven't told anyone, except for Mikala, about how I'm uncomfortable being a female, but not much I can do or say now. I'm almost 18 and as soon as I am I'm going to begin taking testosterone to start my transition and just hope my parents and friends would accept me.

Mikala Evergreen is my other close friend, other than Josh and Ashley, that has always been non-judgemental. I was surprised that she would ever want to be my friend and for the longest time I assumed it was for my smarts but she never once asked me for homework or answers or ever cheated off of me, always just invited me over to hang out and talk about boys, I found out during that time she was a genius and even smarter than me which made me feel awful for even thinking that she could be using me. She was the first one to find out about my crush on Josh and actually told me she was sorry, and I understood why, I always would understand.

Josh has never been the best at keeping his dick in his pants, he was sort of a player that has never held on a long relationship with any females; except me, but that's just platonic. Mikala muses often about how lucky I am to have Josh's attention all to myself sometimes and that she sees the way he looks at me and I would just scoff and shake my head. And how Ashley looks at me as well. When she mentioned Ashley I was confused because Ashley was always just a good friend to lean on during hard times. Mikala just laughed knowingly and ever since that conversation I began to watch how Ashley interacted with me and I realized that Ashley was quite touchy with me and I had to look up the signs of flirting and well, what she did fit every single one. And I can' say that Ashley isn't beautiful, she really is a beautiful girl who is confident with her body and I am a bit envious at times because I want to be comfortable being in the body I was born with I just can't help but feel unsatisfied with it and I just hope everyone will understand me one day.

So because I knew Josh would be a helpless case to try and continue to pry into, I asked Ashley out. And honestly, I was happier with her than I have been in years by myself and I know Josh noticed as he seemed a bit happier as well. Mikala told me one day my strength to become a lesbian (I told her I wasn't a lesbian, she shrugged and we agreed I was pansexual.) gave her strength to ask the new kid, Samuel, out on a date and they hit it off quite well apparently and that Samuel was quite the gentleman and had muscles that she didn't realize existed. All I could do was laugh at her and continue listening to her go on about this boy that I haven't even had the pleasure to meet yet. She said once it gets serious I can meet him if I promise not to swipe him away, I had to laugh at that and she appeared to be joking.

After being with Ashley for about a month I realized Josh was starting to act weird, and of course I was worried, Josh was my best friend and I had to help him the best way I could. So I agreed to stay the weekend at his house, he said it would make him feel better if I hung out with him like the old days. I felt bad about not seeing Josh as much of course but I now had a girlfriend who loves me and I love her though I still have some love for Josh that will never leave.

At his house he asked me how I felt about him, and of course I had to tell him the truth and he had actually cried, I told him gently that he had missed his chance and that I was with Ashley now. He cried harder if that was even possible and I fell to the ground with him, holding him and that's when I finally told him how I have been feeling about my body for years and he stopped crying, staring at me with glossy from tears eyes and asked me why I kept that from him. I had no answer for that of course, how could I have told him? How would I have known how he would have reacted if I told him years ago? I was terrified and I'm terrified now. I don't know why he doesn't realize that.

After he wiped away mine and his tears he kissed me, I kissed him back, not being able to help myself as I melted into his embrace and we held each other for what felt like hours. Ignoring the world around us and before I knew it I could feel him inside of me, making me gasp and moan and feel things I have never felt before. I wished in the middle of it that Ashley could be here to feel what I was feeling and I gasped, pushing Josh away from me and staring at him with wide eyes that began to overflow with tears as I remembered Ashley. I grabbed my cell phone and cried into it, waiting for Ashley to answer as Josh tried to explain something to me and try to get me to calm down.

Once Ashley answered I told her what just happened and she . . . . she laughed and asked why she wasn't there to join in. Josh grabbed the phone from my hands as I was frozen, tears still going down my face but now I was filled with confusion, I heard Josh invite Ashley over to join in on our activities and I could hear her agreeing. Were these two for real? Were they really about to have a threeway?

I took a few steps back and felt Josh's arms wrap around my waist and he slid back into me, whispering to me softly and I pushed back into him, not being able to stop myself from moaning and before long I could feel more hands on me, and someone kissing my neck and gripping my hips and stomach, I took a shaky breath and grabbed the girls face in front of mine and pulled her into a kiss, whining into her mouth and Josh thrust in and out of me slowly and it was antagonizing, I could feel warmth spreading through my body and I yelled into Ashley's mouth as I tightened around Josh, riding out my orgasm and feeling my legs go weak. I fell to the ground panting and both Josh and Ashley fell with me, I could feel them wrapped around me and from what I was hearing they seemed to be kissing one another and I should be feeling jealous but instead all I could feel was happiness as the two people I love most in the world are here with me and are comfortable with each other and I grinned, laying my chin on Ashley's shoulder as I moved behind her and watched as Josh slid into Ashley, Ashley grabbed my hands and I held her in my lap as Josh moved, kissing her neck and listening to her moans fill the room, I could feel her shivering and vibrating in pleasure and I reached a hand down, rubbing at her and she yelled in pleasure, moving with the trusts and rubs and it wasn't long until she also came, Josh pulled out and I reached over, stroking his length and he took a sharp breath, closing his eyes as both me and Ashley began to touch and stroke him, he covered our hands after a few minutes and we all laid there, panting and stealing kisses from one another. I sat up after a bit and wondered how this would work, I looked over at the other two and they were both looking at me, smiles on both of their faces and Josh told me that he was going to get me started on my transition and I smiled in happiness and fell between the two of them, feeling them both wrap around me and this time, I was the happiest I could be, nothing could be better than this.


End file.
